Indisputable Love
by Unknown289
Summary: How long does it takes for someone to realize they like the other person. DxD. Yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dark, get off me!" said Daisuke. Dark had him wrap around his arms tightly.

"No," said Dark simply. Daisuke frown and keep trying to get away from Dark's embrace.

"Dark…"

"Okay, I let go… but only if you kiss me,"

"No! Let me go,"

"Aw… you're no fun,"

"Who says this is about fun, people are watching idiot,"

"I didn't know my Daisuke speaks like that to me," Daisuke blushes.

"Wh- what do you mean… I-I'm not yours. Get off me," Daisuke stutter.

"Harsh, can you be more gentle?"

"I can if you let go of me,"

"Then fight me," said Dark looking at him seriously. Daisuke struggle in Dark's embrace still trying to get away. Dark smirk.

"I know you don't want me to let go," Daisuke looks at him hopelessly.

"Please let go of me, I'm against violence," Dark sighs and let go of Daisuke slowly. Then he turn and walks away not looking back.

Daisuke look at Dark's figure walking away and feel a bit guilty. But at the same time he is glad that he is out of Dark's reach…for now.

Daisuke walks into the school building just as the bell rings signaling the end of recess. Daisuke sigh in relieve and walks to his classroom.

He sat down and looks out the window. His mind takes him back to the earlier event. He had a light tinge on his cheek, and then quickly shakes his head.

"Why did I… never mind," thought to himself and tries to concentrate on what the sensei is teaching. When he turns his gaze to the side, he can see some of his classmate giving him an angry look. But he just shrugs it off.

After school he quickly walks out of the classroom. While he was walking to his locker, people gave him a bad look and it made him uneasy. Suddenly, people were running towards him. He had a bad feeling about it and started to run quickly. Boys and mostly girls are chasing him. He wanted to run out of school but it seems like there are people waiting for him outside as well.

So he went running to the school garden and climbs a tree. He hides himself behind the leaves making sure not to be spotted. He breathes heavily and he saw everything in double vision and then a blur. He then felt he was on the air and fall down and down and it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, here you go the next chapter.

Chapter 2

Dark who was walking stop on his track when he heard people calling out Daisuke's name and was running. So he quickly turn and saw Daisuke running then bump into something but still went on running. Dark saw this and decided to follow Daisuke. When he got to the school ground he saw Daisuke ready to fall off from the tree with blood running down from his head. Dark quickly runs towards him before he bump down to the ground. Luckily Dark is a fast runner and able to catch him. Together they roll to the ground with Dark wrap his arms around the red head protecting him.

Dark looks at him, and saw bright red liquid running down from his forehead and looking very seriously in pain. Dark quickly carry him into a bridal position and quickly took him to his car. He ribs off his uniform and wipe away the blood trying to stop the bleeding. He drove him to the hospital.

After the doctor had treated Daisuke's wound and had examine him, he walks out the room and tells Dark not to worry he is quite fine. There are bruises from the fall on his body but it's quite nothing to worry about. The doctor asks whether Daisuke would want to stay in the hospital but Dark insisted taking him back and takes care of him. Daisuke woke up but fell back unconscious. So Dark carries him to his car and drove to his house.

Dark put Daisuke down on his king size bed. He looks at Daisuke with a sigh of relieve that he is okay. Dark lean down and cup Daisuke's cheek giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Do you know you made me worry so much?" Dark whisper and walks over to the windowsill. He sat down on it with eyes gazing upon Daisuke's still unconscious form.

Daisuke woke up then stares up the ceiling. He turns and looks around the room but it is very unfamiliar to him. Then he can make out a figure sitting with a canvas in front of him. The figure is quite familiar to him and tries to tell whom that person is because of the unlighted room. The only source of light is the evening ray shining through from the window.

"Ouch," said Daisuke and raise his hand to touch his forehead. His head hurts like hell for thinking. He felt pressure and cloth wrapping around his forehead.

Dark who was drawing heard the voice and turn around with the sight of Daisuke had his hand on his forehead. Dark stood up from where he is sitting and walks over to Daisuke.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" ask Dark softly.

"Wha? I'm…fine," then Daisuke realize it was Dark. Dark was looking at him with a different expression on his face, and it made him blush.

"You hurt your head while you were running, then fall off the tree. You were lucky that I was there in time to catch," said Dark.

"Thanks," said Daisuke, then looking around the room.

"I took you to the hospital, but then I took you back at my place instead of you staying there," said Dark.

"Why, why don't you just let me stay at the hospital?" ask Daisuke.

Dark lean down and touch his lips to Daisuke. Daisuke's eyes widen. Dark broke apart and looks at Daisuke.

"That's why, I wanted to be the one who takes care of you," said Dark.

Daisuke turns his head to the side not looking at Dark. His heart was pounding. He felt different, part of him wanted to cry in this helpless moment, he just did not know what to do and he was scare. The other part of him however is just unknown to him. It is somehow a new feeling.

Dark look at Daisuke for a moment and decided not to bother him. He walks back to his drawing and continue where he has left off. Daisuke tries to wake up. When he finally gets into a standing position, he totters a bit. Dark heard the bed crackling and turn to see Daisuke trying to stand. Dark immediately caught him when he was about to fall. They both fall back down on the mattress. Daisuke were sitting on Dark's lap.

"Hey, you should rest. Doctor's order," Dark said softly. Daisuke turns and suddenly buried his face in Dark's chest. Dark wrapped his arms around Daisuke and hold him close to him. Daisuke had again fall back asleep. Dark then lay him back down on the bed. He guesses that, Daisuke must be quite weak and his head is giving him a hard time.


	3. Chapter 3

Awww, i hope you all like my story. I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible.

Thank you again **animegurl1088** for your review. It really keeps me going.

Well, here's the next chapter...

Chapter 3

Dark walks back into the room carrying a tray. He set it down on the table bedside table. Dark sat on the edge of the bed hand stroking Daisuke's hair. Daisuke woke up and looks up at Dark. Dark look down and their eyes met. Amethyst met ruby.

"Did I woke you?" said Dark breaking the ice.

"Hn, thanks or I can't wake up," said Daisuke quietly.

"You must be hungry, I brought you soup do you want to drink it?" ask Dark. Daisuke eye Dark for a moment and nod his head. Dark help Daisuke to a sitting position then pick up the bowl of soup.

"Here drink this, I'm not quite good with cooking," said Dark while holding up a spoon in front of Daisuke. Daisuke looks at it unsurely. Dark then held it near to Daisuke's mouth and waiting him to open his mouth. Daisuke raise his hand and put his hand over Dark's hand that is gripping the spoon and brings it to his mouth.

"Let me do it, you should be resting," said Dark. Daisuke slowly letting go of his hand, and then let Dark to feed him. It was just silence covering them.

"It must had been a hard time for you, being chase around like that," said Dark broke the silence, with Daisuke looking at him.

"I'm sorry on behalf of what happen," said Dark. Daisuke looks at him questionably. Dark held up his hand and cup the side of Daisuke's face. He gave Daisuke a welcoming smile, which sends chill down his spine.

"I'm not scaring you am I?" ask Dark touching his forehead to Daisuke's own gently. Daisuke looks down. Dark then pull Daisuke close to him.

"Stay here tonight," said Dark softly. Daisuke lean his head side way to Dark's chest.

"Hn," Daisuke softly answering back.

Daisuke was walking somewhere and don't know where he is going in an unfamiliar place. Suddenly the room went cold and fog is covering his path. He looks around him and he can make out dark shadowy figure, lots of them surrounding him. Slowly with every step they make he finally see what actually it is. Thousands or even more of corpse, dead people to be exact walking closer and closer to him, he tries his hardest to get away from it but he was stuck in the middle, then-

"Ahhh…" Daisuke shouted and shot out from his nightmare and into a sitting position. He breathes heavily and touches his forehead. His whole body is covering in sweats. Dark who was sleeping beside him woke up hearing the scream. He immediately sat up from his sweet slumber and meeting with a sight of a shivering Daisuke cradling his head in his hand. Dark tries to calm him down by circling his hand on Daisuke's back. He moves and hugs Daisuke from the back.

"Here," Dark handed him a glass of water from the bedside table. Daisuke gulp down the water and handed it back to Dark.

"Thanks," said Daisuke barely a whisper.

"Do you want to tell me what you dreamt about?"

"Just a nightmare,"

"I know it's a nightmare, or you wouldn't had woken up like this," Daisuke didn't say anything. He just leans on Dark's embrace. Dark then moves both of them unto the bed once more. Daisuke turns with his face buried in Dark's chest and snuggle into him. Dark only tighten his hold on him.

Daisuke woke up and look up to see Dark staring at him. Dark had woken up for a while; he just didn't have the heart to be away from Daisuke in such peaceful position. Daisuke touch his forehead feeling a bit dizzy and closes his eyes. Dark put his hand over Daisuke's own making Daisuke's eyes pops open with the contact.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,"

"Um, won't your parents be worry that you didn't go back home?"

"No, they're out of town,"

"Hm…," Dark stroking Daisuke's red hair.

"What time is it?" Daisuke ask feeling a bit uncomfortable lying in an embrace of another person. Especially when that person is a guy.

"Does it matter? It's Saturday. Can you wake up?"

"I'll try," Daisuke move to be out of bed. Dark releases Daisuke and walks over to his wardrobe. He took out clothes for Daisuke.

"Here, you can change into these. Take a shower if you want there's towel down the sink," Daisuke took the clothes and walks into the bathroom connected to Dark's room.

Daisuke walks out of the bathroom and found Dark sitting in front of the canvas again drawing. He stands behind him to take a look at what he is drawing. The drawing is not finish yet but Daisuke understands what Dark is trying to do. Dark have been carefully sketch wings and the surrounding but the center had yet to be drawn.

"You're really good at drawing, it's beautiful," said Daisuke.

"Thanks, you wanna help?" Dark turns to look at him.

"No, I would ruin it,"

"It won't, I don't mind," said Dark standing up and handing Daisuke the pencil that he is holding. He walks into the bathroom and leaving Daisuke staring at the drawing. Daisuke sat on the chair that Dark had sat on and his hands just moves on it's own. He loves drawing and quite good at it.

Dark walks out of the bathroom and walks over to Daisuke.

"You're really good at it too," said Dark looking at Daisuke's work. The sudden voice shook Daisuke from his concentration.

"Sorry," Daisuke just nod.

"Are you hungry?" ask Dark and didn't even let Daisuke to answer then pull him out of the room.

Daisuke look around the place. They walk along the hallway and Daisuke noted the place is awfully big.

"Whom do you live here with?"

"I live here alone," said Dark. They walk down the stairs and headed to the front door.

"Here," said Dark took a cap that is hanging on the wall and put it on Daisuke's head.

"We're going out," said Dark and pulling Daisuke out of the house and headed to the car. He opens the door for Daisuke in the front passenger seat, then went over to the driver's seat.

Throughout the car ride Daisuke would look out the window or look down on his laps. Dark on the other hand would stole glances at Daisuke. For a while, none of them said a thing. Dark who couldn't stand their awkward silence stops the car, then turn to the side and turn Daisuke's head to face him. Daisuke look at him questionably, slowly Dark leans down and kiss him. He kisses him softly with Daisuke slowly moving his lips unsurely. Dark pulls away and eyes meeting Daisuke's red ones. He gave him a smile and gave him a peck before pulling down Daisuke's cap playfully covering his face.

"Ouch! Dark!" said Daisuke pulling the cap up. Dark continue to drive away smiling.

"What are you smiling at, it's painful," Dark turn his head looking at him.

"I'm sorry, want me to make it better," said Dark giving him a wink. Light tinge making its way to his cheek and he quickly turns to the side looking out the window.

Dark had brought him to a diner down town. Both of them ate in silence, but Dark would break up the silence with small conversation. Every now and then Daisuke would blush, making Dark trying to calm himself not to jump at him there.

"So where are your parents?"

"Out of town,"

"Where?"

"I don't know, I think either Rome or America, I'm not sure,"

"What do they do?"

"They're researcher,"

"Well, come on," said Dark and both of them walks out of the diner.

Dark drove to the hillside and stop the car at the edge of the hill. He walks out and went to the front bonnet. He looks around the view and spreads his arms wide, eyes closing feeling the gentle breeze rushing over him. Daisuke didn't step out of the car. He looks at Dark and bends his head. Dark turns around eyeing Daisuke, before walking over to his side opening the door.

"Come on out, are you feeling alright?" Daisuke look up at him and nod his head. Dark hold out a hand and Daisuke took it. He pulls him to the front of the car and sat on the car with Daisuke in front of him. Dark pulls Daisuke against him, making Daisuke leans on his body.

"Dark, I'm sorry yesterday at school,"

"Forget about it,"

"Hn," Dark rest his chin on Daisuke's shoulder and both of them looking at he view.

Dark slowly kissing Daisuke's neck, sucking it which sends chill down Daisuke's spine.

"Dar..hmnn…Dark," Daisuke gasp out trying to get away from Dark. Dark wrap his arms around Daisuke's waist pulling him closer to him. Daisuke felt somewhat wants to get away from Dark but at the same time he wanted him and that just confuses him more. Dark slowly making his way up to Daisuke's ear, he licks his earlobe and slowly kissing it and sucking it. And down he goes kissing Daisuke on where the neck and shoulder met. Dark teasingly licking the soft flesh and start sucking and nipping. This makes Daisuke hitch his breath and moan. Dark smirk at founding Daisuke weak spot, and slowly making his way up catching Daisuke's lip fully and kiss him. They broke apart, with Daisuke looking flush from the lack of air and at the same time pink tinge making its way to his cheek. Once again Dark rest his chin on Daisuke's shoulder, with Daisuke still being wrapped around in his arms.

* * *

So what do you think??? Review please... 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter i hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 4

"So, you live here?" ask Dark following Daisuke to the front door.

"Yeah," said Daisuke unlocking the door. Daisuke leads him to the kitchen.

"You want anything?" he asks.

"No trouble, I'm fine," said Dark. Daisuke giving him a small smile and Dark only nods his head.

"By the way you should rest," said Dark.

"It's nothing to worry about," said Daisuke calmly. Dark walks over to him and wrap his arms around Daisuke from behind.

"But I wanted you to rest," Dark whisper in his ear. "Hm? What do you say?"

"Hn," said Daisuke surrender and gives out a sigh.

"Good, now come on," Dark let go and Daisuke walks up the stairs to his bedroom with Dark following him from behind. Daisuke lay down on his bed, wishing Dark wouldn't climb on the bed with him. But as luck has it, Dark did climb on the bed and pull him closer to his chest.

"I'll stay with you," said Dark and kisses Daisuke's forehead. For some odd reason Daisuke felt good being in Dark's embrace and he snuggle into Dark's chest.

During the night Daisuke had woken up. His head is giving him a hard time again and he didn't care about it anymore. He still being wrapped around Dark's embrace. He stares at Dark's feature for a moment as studying it for the future, as a memory. He thought. Then he slowly adjusts his position and turn to lie on his back. He stares up the ceiling and his minds wander into the world of thoughts.

He really can't imagine what he had gotten himself into. Talk about Dark, he don't even like him. Dark sort of creeps him out… a bit. He has been trying to avoid him for months, but Dark always finds a way to touch him and all. He really felt disturb by the interaction between them. But where the heck did he have his will to even kissing Dark back. Where has his mind gone off? He really has no idea and he didn't even understand himself anymore. Why suddenly different emotion rushing up to him. Part of him wanted to get away and the other part like the way Dark holds him in his arms, feels worry for him, kiss him. But that is just not right, he thought. His mind wanders off to the recent event at the hillside.

_Flash back,_

_Dark rest his chin on Daisuke's shoulder, with Daisuke still being wrapped around in his arms. Dark hugs him closer and more tighter as if his life depending on that hug. Daisuke did not try to get away. He sort of feels safe being around Dark's embrace. And again Dark kisses him on where the neck and shoulder met. This time more harder giving him love bites. Daisuke moans and breathes harder, arching his body back. Dark moves his hand around his body. Daisuke could not do anything. All he could do is surrender himself to Dark. He knows he is weak. He wishes he could get away but it felt good._

_Dark stops his action and turn to pin Daisuke to the car bonnet. Dark hovers above him with a very intense look, the kind that makes you melts. Daisuke couldn't move, his hand is above him; all he can do is staring back at Dark with a light pink tinge making its way to his cheek. _

_Dark leans down and slide his tongue out and teasingly lick at Daisuke's lips slowly. Daisuke didn't know what to do, he tries to struggle but it's no use. Dark then catches his lips fully and starts kissing him. Then he felt the tongue again, it surprises him and made him gasp. Dark took that moment sliding his tongue in and slowly ravishing his cavern. _

_Daisuke then started to moves his lips and tongue slowly around Dark's. After a few minutes, Dark pulls away from the kiss, so both of them can breathe. Daisuke was really confused. He knows he didn't want to do it, but his lips moves on its own. Dark leans down again; this time giving him butterfly kisses along his jaw line and his hand releasing Daisuke's hand and moves to his body instead. Dark lifted him, but lips still kissing Daisuke's soft sensitive skin. Daisuke were laid on the car, with Dark caressing him. And again Daisuke would constantly flinch or stiffen by the touch. _

"_Relax, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Dark said hoarsely. And the sound of Dark's voice sends shiver down his spine. His body then relaxes, with both of them looking at the view in front of them._

_Throughout the day, Dark had brought him to lunch and dinner, after that walking along the park. Dark would either hold his hand or put his arm around his waist or shoulder. He would blush and try to look the other way as nothing is happening. He just felt like such a girl on a date. _

_End of flash back_

'It's just so wrong,' he thought. 'I got to get away… I needed to do this… this is just too much for me to handle,"

* * *

I was thinking should i continue this fic??? But please tell me what do you think about my fic. 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here's the latest chapter. Thank you for the reviews and keep me writing.

Chapter 5

Daisuke moves away from Dark's embrace and change his place with a pillow so that Dark would not be disturbed. He walks over slowly headed to his window and sat on the sill. He was deep in thoughts again, contemplating on his current situation. His eyes gaze over to Dark's sleeping form. He really got to admit Dark is quite charming and good-looking. No wonder the majority of student in their school adores him. To say the truth Daisuke never notice Dark before, and did not even know Dark existed until that one day when Dark started to be wherever he is. It really creeps him out as someone is stalking him. He had learned from his friend Saehara Takeshi that Dark supposes to be popular among the ladies and so are guys. He had also learned that not to mess with him as he is in some kind of gangster group or so. As days go by, Dark had tried to come closer to him, make small talk with him like introducing himself and etc. He would also find Dark sitting quite close to him or make small moves like touching him or brush their hands in an accidentally manner. Daisuke would constantly feels uncomfortable, not only by Dark's weird action around him but also to most of the student at school. Some would give him bad look or stares at them, some even tries to threaten him in many different ways. All in all, he felt that everyone started to hate him and he just couldn't shake away the feeling. It really had given him such a hard time. Him being chase and nearly died falling off a tree, what's next??? Things shouldn't be this hard, he's only a kid, he thought. He gave out a soft sigh and stares up the dark sky lighted by shining diamonds thousand and thousands more up in the sky.

Dark woke up and felt that the person that he is holding is no longer human. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at the thing that he is holding and realizes its not Daisuke but a pillow. He then started to look around for Daisuke. Then his eyes stop on a figure sitting on the windowsill with such grace. He slowly sits up on the bed. His movement and shuffling on the bed had cause Daisuke to realize that he had woken up. They stares into each other's eyes, and felt like eternity but then Daisuke broke the contact and turn to look out the window again.

"Hey, ya all right?" ask Dark.

"Hn, I'm fine," said Daisuke not looking at Dark. Then silence took over them for a couple of minutes.

"Dark, we need to talk," said Daisuke breaking the ice. His voice seems to be much more colder.

"What is it?" ask Dark.

"I think we should be away from each other from now on," said Daisuke coldly slowly turning to face Dark. Dark was quite shock for a bit. Then his eyes turn cold as well.

"Why? Tell me a reason," said Dark.

"It's for the best, I don't know my feelings… I don't know if I even like you to begin with," said Daisuke.

"Heh, I'd say you might be wrong or maybe… in denial," said Dark coldly. Daisuke set his eyes on the wall through Dark's shoulder.

"Look me in the eye Daisuke," said Dark getting off the bed and walking towards him. Daisuke turn to look at him. Dark stands close to him and held his hand to Daisuke's cheek.

"Don't touch me," said Daisuke.

"I know you like me but you just haven't realize it yet," said Dark face leaning down ever more closer to his face. Daisuke could felt Dark's hot breath and he tries to move his head away but Dark had cup his face with both of his hand and closing the gap between him and kisses him softly. Daisuke's eyes widen and try to struggle out of the kiss but he couldn't. Dark broke the kiss and look at Daisuke. His gaze soften and his thumb caressing Daisuke's cheek. Daisuke can't seem to do anything. Just a while ago Dark held such coldness in his eyes but now it has look as whatever he said has no effect on him at all.

"Do you know how much I care and like you," said Dark softly sending shivers down his spine.

"Don't ever try to kiss me," said Daisuke coldly and forcefully. He just gets so weak under Dark's gaze.

"I know you like my kiss and that you like me," Daisuke held up his hand and push away Dark's hand on his cheek.

"Get away from me, I mean it," said Daisuke turning his gaze away. Dark stood there motionless, looking at Daisuke with hand clenches and unclenches. For the last time, he raises his hand and turns Daisuke's face and stole a kiss from him then smirk. Releasing Daisuke, he walks to the door. Daisuke looks at him, with Dark standing in front of the door with hand on the doorknob. Before Dark turns the knob, he turns slightly to his side and said "I know you like me and I'm going to prove that to you one day," and walks out the door. Daisuke stares at the door for a second and turn back to the window watching Dark got into his car and drove away.

Daisuke slowly touch his lips with the tip of his index finger. Dark's kiss still lingers on. He walks back to his bed and lay on his back staring up to the ceiling. The smell of Dark's cologne still stays on the bed. He turns to the side and let the smell taking him to sleep.

The next day Daisuke woke up lonely on his bed. He turns to look at the digital table clock on his bedside table and it shows 7.10 in bright neon green light. He slowly got up and feels his head. He still felt dizzy. Slowly making his way to the door, he walks down to the kitchen and decided to call his grandfather.

"Hello, ojii-san, it's me Daisuke, I was wondering if I can live with you for a while,"

"Is anything the matter there Dai-chan?" Daichii his grandfather ask becoming very worry.

"Not really, but I kind of feels lonely and also I kind of wanted to stay in another country. You're still in China right?"

"Yeah, for another couple of years more. Where are your parents this time?"

"Rome, I think or… is it America?"

"Oh, well, I set a ticket for you. When will you be coming?"

"Can you do it today? I would like to go over as soon as possible,"

"Well, in this case I'll call you later to inform you if today is available,"

"Arigatou ojii-san,"

"I think I'll inform your parents as well, and I'll ask an assistant of mind in Japan to help you sorted out everything,"

"Sure jii-san," said Daisuke.

Daisuke then set down the phone and look around him. He checks the fridge and it's nothing more left. He had forgotten to go grocery shopping; at least it's enough for a day or two. He makes his breakfast of egg and toast. Then went upstairs to his bathroom and beginning to clean himself, before starting an early pack of his things.

* * *

I know it's a crappy chap. So how was it??? Any comments??? I love to hear it, if there is one. It'll surely help me to write better. And also please keep reviews coming. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update. Chaz, thanks for helping me out with my fic. Here you go everyone the next chapter.

Chapter 6

Dark opens his eyes and met the sight of white ceiling. He turns to his side and punch the mattress.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" he asks himself. He then laid back on his back staring up the ceiling. His mind travels back to the recent event. He didn't know how he started to like Daisuke. All he remembers is that the very first time the red head caught his attention is when he saw him running into the school ground just when the school gate was about to close. From then onward he just couldn't forget the stunning red head. As if it's love at first sight or something like that. He never notices Daisuke before; ever since the red head caught his attention he's been getting closer and closer to him. He found out Daisuke is younger than him for two years. Dark would always stalk him whenever he gets a chance to from all of his fan girls. They would always be wherever he goes, but that never stops him from getting closer to the red head.

Dark turns to his side to look at his table cloak. It's already noon. He wanted to go over to Daisuke's place but decided to leave him to think. He knows that taking advantage on a sick person would leads to something happening but he couldn't help it. He just had to make a move on him.

Daisuke lay on his bed waiting for a call from his grandfather. He really didn't want to go to school tomorrow. He didn't want to face everyone, most of all he didn't want to face Dark. He can still smell Dark's cologne on his bed. Dark's clothes that he borrowed were folded nicely at the end of his bed. He didn't know why he feels so differently. Why is he sad and what makes him sad. He couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness. He was doing fine before he bumps his head. Then he guesses that it must be his head that made him this way. The sound of phone ringing shook him out of his reverie. He slowly got up and walks out to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Dai-chan, everything is settle, my assistant will come by at your place to take you to the airport,"

"Thank you jii-san,"

"No need, well I'll be seeing you later then. Have a safe journey,"

"Yeah, see you," said Daisuke and put down the receiver to its rightful place.

About seven in the evening, Daisuke heard knocking on the front door. He quickly went to the door and look through the hole to makes sure it's not Dark. He didn't know why but somehow it's the right thing to do, he thought. When he caught sight of the person, he sigh in relieve. Outside on the other side of the door is a lady about the age of 22 clad in black.

"Hello, you're Daisuke right?"

"Yes, I am. Are you the one to take me to the airport?" he asks the person.

"Yes, well are you ready? By the way my name is Yuko,"

"Nice to meet you Yuko-san,"

"No need to be so formal, just call me Yuko,"

"Okay, um… Yuko, I'll be back just a minute, just come in and make yourself at home," said Daisuke and walk up to his bedroom. He looks around his room and walks to his bed and look at Dark's clothes. He didn't know what possesses him to take it but he did anyway. His eyes then set on a black jacket draped over the chair by his desk. He walks over to it and took it as well. It's Dark's jacket he noted as it is too big for him and it's a leather one at that. He put Dark's clothes into his luggage except the jacket.

"You want me to help you with anything?" ask a voice so suddenly that made his jump a little.

"Sorry,"

"It's okay,"

"Daisuke, are you all right?" Yuko ask sounded very concern.

"Yes, I'm fine,"

"You sure, because that wrapping on your forehead said otherwise,"

"It's fine, um… can you help me carry this," said Daisuke.

"Sure, anything else?"

"I guess that's all,"

"Okay, I'll wait for you downstairs," said Yuko, Daisuke only nod his head. Daisuke then took the cap Dark borrowed him and wore the jacket, with a last look around his room he carry his duffel bag and a back pack and walks out of his room closing it behind him.

"All set?" ask Yuko.

"Yeah,"

"Your passport?"

"Here,"

"Kay, lets go shall we?"

"We shall," Daisuke replied and both of them walks out the house with Daisuke lock the house before following her to the car.

After reaching the airport, Yuko help him to check in. Daisuke waited by her side with a trolley.

"Well, this is your ticket. This here is everything you need, your school records and all," said Yuko handing him an envelope.

"Thanks,"

"No need, well off you go, have a safe journey," said Yuko then hugs him.

"Um, thanks," said Daisuke hugging her awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it, well I'll be seeing you some day," and with that she release him and Daisuke gave her a smile and walks away.

The next day, Dark woke up quite early than usual and set off to go to school. He waited under a shady tree, the usual place where he always sat to wait for Daisuke. He waited, and waited until the first bell rings the sign to go into the classroom. Dark was becoming worried. _Where is he?_ He thought. He decided to go to class and find Daisuke during recess time.

Dark couldn't shake a feeling something bad is going to happen. When recess came, Dark quickly walks out of his classroom and went out to the school ground where Daisuke like to sit. But to no avail Daisuke couldn't be found, anywhere. He then approaches a friend of Daisuke the school reporter.

"Hey, have you seen Daisuke," he asks him.

"No," said the boy looking quite gloomy.

"Where is he?" Dark ask no one in particular. Before he walks away the boy spoke up.

"You're not going to find him anywhere here,"

"Why? Where is he? Tell me!" said Dark becoming frustrated. He hopes nothing bad happen to Daisuke.

"I don't know, nobody knows, all the teacher told us is that he moves away," Dark's eyes widen.

"What? He can't do this. I don't believe you, tell me where he is?" Dark's anger rising and grabs the boy's collar roughly.

"I don't know, please let go of me," Dark eye the boy's desperation and decided to calm himself. He let go of the boy and mutters a 'sorry' and off he goes to the school car park.

Dark didn't care that he ditch school all in his mind is Daisuke. He drove to the red head's house chanting _please be there, Daisuke don't go away, I need you, please just be there. _When he reaches Daisuke's house, he quickly got down from his car and kept banging on the front door. But no one opens the door. He walks around the house and peek through the window but all he could see is furniture covering in white cloth. After a while of sitting on the front porch, he walks back to his car and drove back to his house.

The rain falls, Dark sat at the corner of his room hearing the rain falling. He kept blaming himself for not going back to his house yesterday to see him. _Daisuke why are you doing this to me?_ Dark look at his bloody hands, he had punched the wall in his room. Making some of the blood staining on the white wall, and some cracking from his hard punches. He pick up Daisuke's uniform and smell his scent.

"Please come back to me Daisuke, I'm sorry for whatever that I've done," said Dark to himself hoping Daisuke could hear him. A tear making its way down from his eye and slowly drops down to the floor.

"I love you Daisuke, please come back,"

* * *

What do you guys think??? 


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you again for the reviews. Umm…to people who didn't like reading Dark crying I apologize. Just so you know I agree with you guys too. But I can't help it; my fingers just type what's on my mind. But anyways, here's the next chapter…**

Chapter 7

Daisuke got a window seat on the plane. His body covered by Dark's jacket. The smell of Dark's strong cologne on the jacket overwhelms him. And yet with it around him, he felt secure. He didn't know why. He's supposed to forget about him. But why can't he let go of the jacket. He felt weak but and yet strong. He didn't know why but he felt quite safe as if Dark is wrapping his arms around him. He took out his sketchbook and a pencil and began sketching to kill the time.

By the time he reaches China's main airport, the sky is still dark. He took his luggage and duffle bag and set off to look out for his grandfather. Being a kid with red hair, sure stands out from the crowd. Within minutes he spotted his grandfather walking up to him.

"Dai-chan, are you all right?" Daichii ask his grandson sounding concern. His hand slowly took off the cap and touch the cloth that being wrapped around the boy's forehead.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine jii-san,"

"What happen to your head?"

"Nothing, don't worry, I'm fine," said Daisuke. Daichii drop the subject, as he knows his grandson would come around eventually and tells him. Daisuke never hide anything from his grandfather, and always confronted him ever since he was a little kid. Daichii then wrap his arms around his grandson for a brief second and let him go.

"Well, come along. Let's go home," said Daichii giving him a warm smile. Daisuke nods his head feeling quite guilty. Daichii take the duffle bag on his shoulder and lead them to the car. The driver about the age of 28 helps them with the luggage and duffle bag to put it in the boot.

"That's Jian, he works for me and quite good with direction. You can ask him to take you to places if you want," said Daichii and again Daisuke nod. He was quite tired and did not sleep on the plane. His head is hurting from a lot of thinking. They got into the car and his eyes looking out the window to get familiar with the new place.

"Dai-chan, I'm glad of being able to see you again. You've grown so much in a year," said Daichii breaking the silent.

"Thanks jii-san, I miss you too," Along the way, Daichii would point some building and tells him about all he needs to know at the moment.

They reach a big house. The car stops and they got down the car. Two young women came out and he guesses they might be his grandfather's maids. They took his things and bring it somewhere.

"Come along Dai-chan, there's a lot you needed to learn. But you got a lot of time for that. Now let's go to your room," said Daichii and leading them off up the stairs. They walk down the hall into the last room that is near another stairs.

"This is your room," said Daichii opening the door.

"Wow," said Daisuke in awe. He got everything in the room. There's a big plasma TV, and all. He even got his own bathroom.

"You like it?"

"Very much, thanks jii-san,"

"No need, well you should rest for now," said Daichii and leaves his grandson in his new room. Daisuke looks around and noted his things are already there. Walking over to the bed, he took off his shoes and socks and climb into the bed. Sleep instantly took over him as he lay on the bed.

During his sleep, Daisuke got another bad dream. He keeps shouting Dark's name and somewhere along the line he would keep on struggling and shouting. Daichii heard shouting comes form Daisuke room when he was getting ready to go to the garden to do his morning Tai chi. Quickly walking over to the room, he opens the unlock door and walks over to his grandson who is thrashing around on the bed, body covers in cold sweat and tears streaking down.

Daichii calm him down by whispering words of comfort and rubbing little circle on the boy's back. Daisuke come around about a moment pass. He looks up seeing his grandfather's worried gaze and hugs his grandfather.

"Dai-chan are you all right?" ask Daichii still rubbing circle on the boy's back. Daisuke sobs quietly.

"What's wrong Dai-chan," he asks again but still did not get any respond. "Dai-chan, who is Dark?" Daisuke slowly looks up to meet his eyes.

"Dai-chan please tell me what's wrong?"

"Okay, you see Dark is a popular guy at my school. He safe me from his rabid fans that nearly got me kill which cause me bumping my head into something I can't remember. And he was the one who caught me while I was unconscious and falling off a tree. He brought me to the hospital then brought me to his house. I was unconscious back then. He was the one who took care of me. And he um… really likes me. He even… _kiss me_," That got out soft. " Not once a couple of times actually. I'm really confuse, with my head hurt and all, I really wanted to forget about him…"

"Do you like him Dai-chan?"

"I don't know," said Daisuke softly. His grandfather just smile softly as if he knows something good would happens in the future days.

"I understand, now rest. It's better to tell then hold up everything inside right? Well, later we'll go to check that head of yours,"

"Yeah, thanks jii-san,"

"Ah…" said Daichii and got up walking out of the room. He was glad his grandson was okay and would love to thank that young man Dark one day for saving his grandson from that fall.

The rain started to fall, Daisuke could not go back to sleep. He got up from his bed and walks over to the corner of the room with his knees up to his chest, soft sobs coming out from him as he listen to the rain outside. He didn't know why he had dream about Dark and different other things. He can't remember what he had dreamt of. He only remembers that one person. He feels sad all of the sudden as if someone is mourning. It really brings him down making him feeling depress. He did not understand all of the unknown feeling within him. Silently he hopes that feelings would disappear so he could move on with his life.

**

* * *

A/N So sue me if this chapter ain't that good enough. I've been sick for a while, plus Chinese New Year is around the corner and other things got in the way, I hardly got time to type. And if any of you ever read my other one-shot, i'm really sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistake. And also, if you notice i type the word saloon instead of salon, i'm truly sorry for that. Is just that, from where i come from they call it saloon and NOT salon. **

**But I'll try to make it better for the coming chapter. Well, please review and tell me what you like and don't like or if you had any request I'll try to write it and put it in. And also, I'm sorry for any grammatical and spelling mistake. English is just not my first, second and even third language. And before I forget, Happy Valentines Day to all.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After several hours past, Daisuke woke up from the corner of the room where he had cried until he fells asleep. He got up to a standing position, but when the feeling of dizziness strikes him he sat back with his hand up to his forehead. He tried to stand again, but this time slowly and walks over to his bathroom.

He turns on the shower and makes sure not to get his bandages wet. After getting dress in his black shirt and jeans, he went out in search of the kitchen to eat breakfast. After closing the door behind him, he walks to the staircase that is near his room. The wall down the stairs is made of glass instead of normal building material. On his way down, he can see his grandpa practicing his Tai chi. He walks down slowly until he get to the last step. After reaching the last step, he notices that he ended up in the kitchen. He looks around and notices he is not alone. There's actually one of the ladies from yesterday. She smiles at him and gesture him to take a sit.

"Young master please sit down, what would you like for breakfast?" she said in perfect Japanese.

"Um, anything will be fine," said Daisuke. After hearing that, she went to the fridge and prepares breakfast for him. Daisuke looks around the kitchen and walks over to the door that leads outside.

"Master is outside, just walk ahead and you can find him there," she said.

"Okay, thanks," said Daisuke thanking her before going out to see his grandpa. He walks along the concrete path, surrounding him is planted with trees and flowers. Hearing the sound of water and looking ahead he can see a fountain. He walks a little more and found his grandpa still doing his Tai chi. Daisuke quietly watch his grandpa while leaning against a pole. Daichii felt someone is behind him and turns around to see whom it was. When he notices it is only his grandson, he gaves him a smile.

"Good morning, Dai-chan,"

"Morning, jii-san,"

"It's a fine morning isn't it?" Daichii said walking over to him.

"Yeah,"

"Well, come on. I'm sure you haven't have your breakfast yet," said Daichii leading them both back to the house.

"Young master, your breakfast is on the table," said the lady.

"Thanks,"

"Ahh, this is Yee, she work for me as well. She's my assistant, and also helping out around the house," Daichii introduces Yee to Daisuke.

"Master, here's your tea,"

"Thank you. Dai-chan, after breakfast, do get ready, we'll be going to the hospital to check on your head,"

* * *

"Doctor, how is he?" Daichii ask the doctor after Daisuke got his check up.

"Well, nothing serious, he'll be fine. But he'll be suffering from constant headache, that's normal. And after a while, everything would turn back normal,"

"Thank god,"

"But he needs a lot of rest, avoid thinking too much," said the doctor.

After taking the medicine, they walks out of the hospital and meet up with Jian who is waiting for them. When they got into the car, Daichii's cell phone rings. After his call, he told Jian to drop him off in a restaurant and told Daisuke to meet him up later at the coffee shop for lunch with Jian.

"So, where would you like to go, young master?" Jian ask Daisuke while dring.

"Anywhere, would be fine," said Daisuke looking out of the window.

"Well, in that case, I'll show you around then," Jian drove around town, and pointed at building and tell him about it. Daisuke had been really quiet. But he would ask Jian when something caught his eyes. And Jian would happily answer him. Jian then drove both of them to the park.

"Well, lets hang out then," said Jian getting out of the car, Daisuke did the same as well.

They walk into the park and Daisuke slowly register what is in front of him. There were trees everywhere. They walk until they reach a bench over viewing the ocean. Jian sat down and Daisuke follow suit.

"So, young master-

"It's okay, you can call me Daisuke you know," said Daisuke turning to face him. Jian smile and nods his head.

"Well, Daisuke, do you mind me asking what brings you here?" Daisuke looks at him and turn his gaze to the horizon looking at the ocean. Daisuke did not say anything. He thought for a while, whether to tell or not. 'Jian seems like a good person, jii-san seems to trust him as well, it doesn't hurt to tell him though.'

"It's okay, if you don't want to tell me," said Jian after a moment of silence.

"No, it's fine. You seems to be a good person anyway," said Daisuke and smile to him. Then he told him everything that had happen to him. While Daisuke were talking, Jian listen and seems to understand his problem.

"It's stupid isn't it," Daisuke ask after he finishes telling him.

"No, I don't think it's stupid as you call it," said Jian smiling softly. "So what do you suppose you do now?"

"I don't know. I wanted to forget about him, I wanted to live, there's a lot more things that I haven't learn," said Daisuke.

"Well, then, we're now officially friends then," said Jian.

"Eh?"

"Well, not quite, but I'll tell you more about myself as times come,"

"I like that,"

"Do you like him?"

"Why do I keep getting that question?"

"Do you?"

"I don't know,"

"You like it, when he touch you?"

"I don't know about that either, I can't think straight after everything had happen to my head. Well, I suppose I better forget about him," said Daisuke then turns to look at Jian.

"If you said so," said Jian and looks at his watch. "Well, we better get going to meet up with your grandfather,"

They stood up from the bench and walks back to the car. They talk some more after that until they reach the coffee shop where Daichii had asks them to go.

**

* * *

**

**I'm sorry if this chapter's not that good enough. I'm really sorry for not updating in a while. I feel really guilty for not updating sooner, but I'll try making it more interesting in the coming chapters. I've been having writers block for months now, being in the National Service for three months without computer and fan fiction, is not my idea for living. But if any of you had ideas or request for this fic, I'll try to write it and put it in. ****And also, I'm sorry for any grammatical and spelling mistake. English is just not my first, second and even third language.**

**Oh, and please don't forget to review, cause it feeds my soul and makes me happy, as well as makes me update sooner.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you again for the reviews, it really means so much to me. And also to those who read my story… **

Chapter 9

Dark weren't doing any great with Daisuke away. He's been heart broken. It's more complicated than anyone would have thought of. He's been in a foul mood ever since. He started to cut class, go clubbing everyday, got drunk and at the end of the day he would woke up in a mess with someone by his side as nude as the day they were born.

"Dark, you needed to stop all these shit," said Krad his best friend with golden locks. And again he's the one to get Dark out of anything stupid he might do. He would be the one to bring Dark home when he's drunk, and the one to get him out of any possible violence that Dark would do when he's drunk and out of his mind.

"What shit are you talking about?" Dark ask lying on the front passenger sit while Krad is driving.

"The drinking, fighting, sex everywhere, and drugs…. It's been how many months, Dark? 5 months, he's not coming back-

"He will, one day," said Dark corrected him. Krad had known about what happen between Dark and Daisuke. Dark had told him one day, heartbrokenly. He told him everything. From then, Krad have been extra protective of Dark. He's seen the different side of Dark, the fragile side of him. It's pain to see the self-control Dark to be so vulnerable, just for a person.

"Okay, so maybe he will, but do you think he'll want you with your attitude like this? You need to change," said Krad sparing a glance at him and continue to stare ahead.

"Will he hate me like this?" Dark ask slowly.

"I would too you know,"

"So I needed to change?"

"Dark, what happen to you? Has the drugs finally reach your dumb brain?" said Krad rolling his eyes. "Of course you needed a change, I know one day you won't regretted doing this, trust me,"

"Would you help me?" Dark ask softly as they stop on the red light. Krad turn to the side to look at him and smile.

"Of course I will. When have I never?" Dark smile and Krad continue to drive them home, as the light turns green.

Daisuke have becomes more and more comfortable living in China after 5 months. He's been learning Mandarin and becoming more and more fluent in it. His grandfather had hired him a private tutor for Mandarin language as well as home school for him until he is ready to go to school. During his free time he would hang out with Jian. They have become good friends. One day Daisuke saw Jian practicing his martial arts while his grandfather is doing his Tai Chi and got interested with it. Ever since, during his free time, Jian would train him. And the thoughts of Dark soon evaporated from his mind. But the people around him who knew about what had happen just kept quiet about it.

-A month later-

"Class, today we have a new student," said the teacher in Mandarin. Daisuke walks into the classroom to stand next to the teacher and turns to face the class. The students in front of him started to whisper among themselves; giggles and squeals could be heard from girls.

Daisuke had enrolled to a private school, he had on his cold mask, always looks cool and didn't care what's going on around him attitude. To say the least he has change into a different person entirely. He only shows his true self to his family and the people at home. And when he's outside he just acts like a cold-hearted bastard. He had learned a lot about self-control from Jian and his grandfather. He did not want to get hurt again. And felt that it's hard to trust the people around him.

"Class, settle down, this is Niwa Daisuke, he comes from Japan. Please help him to feel welcome," said the teacher smiling to the class. Then she turns to Daisuke and instructs him to take a seat at the back of the class near the window. Daisuke nods his head and walks over to his desk. When he turns to the side when he felt eyes are on him. Girls blush and turn away quickly. Daisuke looks at them coldly and turns to look at the teacher who wrote something on the board. Daisuke not only change mentally but also physically. He'd been working out with Jian, his red hair had gotten darker and he's gotten taller as well.

Throughout class, he's been listening and taking notes. His private tutor had taught him way ahead of the others. This has given him advantage of being among the best in class.

When it was recess, Daisuke walks around the school to get familiar with the place. Wherever he goes, students would blush and hush and whispers. And again to say the least, Daisuke has becomes the talk of the school as well as popular just the second he step into the school.

Dark however has been hanging out with Krad most of the time. Krad had promise to 'mold' him. He stops cutting class and focus on his studies with Krad's help. Krad had tried a lot to stop him from all his nightlife. Even though it was hard to do so, Krad then decided to 'mold' him slowly. In Dark's free time, he would be in front of a canvas drawing. Sometimes he gets too caught into it that he didn't even go to sleep, his life source is his cigarette. He still thinks about Daisuke a lot. He'll dream of him when he's asleep and felt as he's going crazy with him kept thinking about Daisuke.

"Krad…" Dark said looking at his best friend. Both he and Krad are sitting under the shady tree at the school garden. Krad is staring at a blue hair guy who is eating his lunch while reading under the shady tree not far from them.

"Hmm?"

"You're staring at that dude,"

"I know," Krad said. And Dark raises a brow.

"May I know why?"

"No,"

"You know, if you like him, just go talk to him,"

"I didn't say that I like him," said Krad turning to face him.

"It's obvious, don't lie to me, I've known you for years,"

"Well, I'm not lying, I just don't know if I like him or not,"

"You're in denial, just like Daisuke," said Dark softly. One could know he's sounded heartbroken.

"Dark…"

"It's okay, but you know, to make sure if you like him, you should try talking to him. Maybe offer him friendship?" Dark suggested. But Krad just kept quiet.

"You like him for years Krad, I've notice," said Dark leaning against the tree.

"Am I that obvious?" Krad ask sheepishly.

"Yea, you are. You've been a stalker as well,"

"I'm so not a stalker,"

"Think what you want, you've been following him everywhere, haven't you notice that yourself?"

"I'm just looking after him you know. He's popular haven't you notice?"

"He's not a kid, Krad. Maybe if you become his friend and then maybe become lovers in the future then maybe you can protect him without being call a stalker." When Krad was about to cut him, he raises his index finger and continues "you can't love him from afar you know. You'll regret it one day," he said softly. Krad understood what he meant and smile softly at Dark.

"Thanks man,"

"What are you waiting for? Go talk to him," Dark push him by the shoulder playfully.

"But-

"No buts," said Dark.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Krad walks slowly to the blue hair guy, while Dark just watches him.

"Um, hey, may sit here?" Krad ask awkwardly. The blue hair guy looks up to him and nod.

"Sure,"

"So, um, I was wondering… if maybe we could be friends." Krad tried to suppress his blush. Dark could see that both of them are nervous. And he smiles to himself. Both of them do look cute together.

"Sure,"

"Well, I'm Hikari Krad," said Krad and smile to him.

"Satoshi, Hiwatari Satoshi," said Satoshi smiling back at him.

"Satoshi," said Krad letting the name roll out of his tongue. It's true what Dark had said. He likes Satoshi for a long time now, ever since Satoshi moves to their school 2 years ago. Satoshi's a year younger than him. But he just never got the guts to talk to him. Though he already knows his name but just be able to not make him looks like a 'stalker', he asks him anyway.

"So Krad, why the sudden for you to come over and talk to me,"

"Um, well, you see, I've always wanted to talk to you ever since the first time I saw you. But I just… you know…" Krad couldn't say it. Satoshi would make fun of him, he thought.

"What?"

"Well, I'm just, okay; I just thought maybe you won't want to talk to me or something,"

"And why now?"

"My friend over there," Krad motion and Satoshi looks over to where he pointed. When Dark notice he wave at Satoshi and Satoshi just nod his head, "ask me to talk to you,"

"Well, I think you made the right move,"

"What do you mean?"

"I've wanted to talk to you for sometime now, but I just assume you won't talk to someone like me,"

"You have no idea," said Krad and felt at ease after hearing what he said.

"Wanna hang out with me sometime?"

"I like that,"

"How about after school? We could hang out with Dark. If it's okay with you,"

"Sure,"

"I'll go meet you up at your class later, just wait up k?" Satoshi nods. Just then the bell rang; they got on their feet and each go on their separate way.

"So… How did it go?" Dark ask Krad when he finally walks back to him.

"I ask him whether he'd like to hang out with us after school," said Krad picking up his bag pack.

"And then?"

"He'll make it,"

"See, told you things would work out great," and with that they walk to their next class.

"So how was your first day?" Jian ask after Daisuke had settled in the passenger seat. They're still conversing in Japanese, sometimes Mandarin. This is so Daisuke have someone to talk to. Other than Daichii, Yee and the maid at home.

"It was okay I guess," Daisuke shrugged.

"Yea…"

"People kept staring, and whispering like I didn't notice that,"

"So you're the talk of the school now, that's nice to hear," said Jian smiling softly.

"Yea, I guess so. So, what do you suppose I do then?"

"Just go with the flow. Things won't go that bad except when they start to stalk you and steal your stuff, that's something to worry about,"

"Don't remind me that,"

"And I might say, chicks are going to ask you out,"

"That won't be bad I suppose,"

"Nope, not at all," said Jian while turning the corner.

"Where are we going?"

"To the hotel to pick your grandpa," Daisuke gave him a questioning look.

"That you have to ask him, I can't tell you, my lips are seal," Daisuke was not satisfied with the answer and sure there's something that he didn't know about his own family. And he'll want to get to the bottom of it.

Dark and Krad were walking out of their last class. Krad have been really nervous with the 'hang out with Satoshi thing' and Dark have to keep reassure him nothing is to be worry about.

"Krad for the last time, you're going to be fine. You look fine, just go take him and I'll wait you in the car," said Dark and walks away. Krad then quickly making his way to Satoshi class, he walks confidently and absorbs Dark's word. He'll be fine, he kept chanting in his mind.

When he reach his class, Satoshi were about to walk out of the classroom.

"Satoshi, so are you still on today?"

"Sure, come on. Where are we going?" Satoshi ask calmly.

"We'll talk about it later," said Krad and unconsciously drag him by the hand and walks to the parking lot. Around them student have been watching the scene, some blush, some whisper. Why both of the popular guys holding hands?

Satoshi didn't say anything with Krad holding his hand. It was actually quite nice. Not that he'll say anything about it. He just acts like nothing is wrong. Although he might also guess Krad didn't notice he is holding his hand.

Krad felt someone squeezing his hand, he look down and notice he is in fact holding Satoshi's hand. Satoshi had turned his head to look at the side. Krad smile to himself and squeeze it back gently. Feeling it, Satoshi turn his head to look at Krad, who now is looking back at him. Both had barely visible tinge of pink on their cheeks, then smile to each other nevertheless.

Dark was in the back seat of Krad's car, he smiles when he saw Krad and Satoshi holding hands. He blame himself a lot, of why did he not take small steps with Daisuke. He knows that he is in love with the red head. There's no denying it. He pushes his thoughts away and smiles at Satoshi when they got into the car.

"Hey, I'm Dark Mousy," he said and holding out his hand from the middle of the backseat.

"I know," Satoshi said and smiles at him and shaking his hand. Dark raise a brow. "I'm Hiwatari Satoshi,"

"What do you know?" Dark ask.

"I know you; you're one of the popular guys at school besides Krad,"

"And you're not?"

"Don't remind me," he said and buckle his safety belt.

"Where are we going?" Dark ask.

"I don't know, but anyone wants ice cream?"

"Sure," both Dark and Satoshi said in a chorus. Krad then drove them to the ice cream shop. Throughout the car ride to the ice cream shop has been in a silence.

At the shop, Krad has decided to order for them.

"So, you and Krad seem close," Dark said.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I'm not supposed to be interfering with both of you," he said leaning on his seat. Satoshi looks at him quizzically.

"What's up?" Krad ask carrying a tray of ice cream. Dark reach over and take his chocolate ice cream.

"What?" Dark ask.

"Satoshi, what did Dark do?" he ask eyeing Dark.

"I didn't do anything," said Dark.

"Nothing," said Satoshi. Dark then stood up.

"I'm sitting out there, I'll leave you guys to hang out," he said smiling then walks out of the air condition shop and to the umbrella seat outside.

"What's up with Dark?" Satoshi ask.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he looks different; you know what I mean,"

"You mean he looks like a sad bastard?"

"You can put it that way," Krad then make Satoshi swore not to say anything about it and told him everything about Dark and Daisuke.

"You mean the cute red head right?"

"Yea, you know him?"

"Not really, but he's a nice guy we talk before. He's good in drawing,"

"Yea, that's him alright. I never talk to him before but there's a whole history that you won't believe between him and Dark. But that's a different story. Dark made me swore never to tell, so maybe you'll find out in the future. But now, I wanted to know more about _you_," Krad said giving him a soft smile, making Satoshi blush and bend his head so Krad wouldn't notice. But Krad did notice, he reaches his hand over to him and tip his chin up with his index finger. Krad's golden orbs staring back at Satoshi's sapphire orbs.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable," Krad said pulling his finger away.

"No, it's okay, you didn't," Satoshi reply.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Krad ask Satoshi looks at him for a moment and nod his head. They walk out of the shop and Krad told Dark to wait for him which Dark didn't mind. He asks Krad for his car key telling him that he wanted to take out his sketch book to kill the time.

**I know it's not that good… I really feel self-conscious about my writing skill. But anyways please review...**


	10. Author's note

**Author's note**

Can anyone please tell me how far a lemon can I write in a T rated section? The coming chapter has bits of nakedness and stuff.

And I was just wondering if any of you are up to it…

I've been feeling a bit off with my writing style…

I know this fic is boring, but I'm yet to uncover everything between Daisuke and Dark.

Thanks **'go ninja'** for the review, it really cheer me up to write more.

Please review and tell me what I should do…

Chapter 10 will be up when I get enough responses.

I've finish typing it up, and ready to post.

So come on, don't be shy, and please review!!!


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm really sorry for the late update. This chapter has been ****edited twice, because I have to recheck it due to some error. And thanks to Anonymous Void for helping me beta-ed this chapter. **

**I don't know bout this chapter. But somehow I felt that I've read something like this before and I can't seem to figure it out, especially the part with the Harada twins. Sometimes, I can't even differentiate my own fic with the ones I read. It's really confusing. But if this idea ha****s been use somewhere, don't sue me.**

**Before I forget**** again, thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and favourites I'm getting, I love you guys… Keep them coming… Also thanks for the responses I got, it really help me out a lot… **

* * *

Chapter 10

A year has passed since Daisuke decided to suddenly disappear. Dark has been feeling a bit off lately. Krad and Satoshi have been together most of the time. Well, they've been an item for a month now. Krad decided to take a risk, but Dark had known Satoshi liked Krad for a long time now. Although he always has that stoic expression on his face but when he was with Krad, somehow if you look closely to their odd antics you'll figure it out. Dark did not mind though. But he felt lonely. Wishing that he could do what they do to Daisuke.

Dark was preparing to walks to the school parking lot as school just lets out. Krad and Satoshi were going somewhere again. 'Krad's probably taking him on a date,' Dark thought.

"DARK-SAN!" a shrilly voice calls out for him just as he was getting into his car. He cursed his luck as the teenage loud mouth; no.1 fan girl ran to him and clung to his right arm.

"Yes, Miss Harada?" Dark tried to sound as polite as he could.

"Oh Dark-san, you don't have to call me by my surname. Just Risa will do," she said cutely. But to Dark, she sounded annoying. Any other guy would kill to have her. She's one of the prettiest girls at school.

"I don't think I want to call you that. What do you want?"

"Um, well… Do you want to go out with me, maybe later today?" Risa said as her body moves closer to him, and a finger tracing circles on Dark's chest.

"And why would I want to do that?" Dark said with a straight face.

"Cause I really, really like you and… (She pouted) I feel lonely without you," She said looking at him hopefully.

"Miss Harada, lots of guys like you-

"But they're not what I want, I want you," she said the last word seductively.

Dark thought for a moment. Is this girl dense or what? Then he thought of something, even though it sounded crazy it might do well in the end. Besides, it's been a while since he went out with anyone. And maybe going out with Risa would finally get her off his back.

"Miss Harada, I want you to promise me that after tonight, there's not another time," he said looking at her and waiting for an answer.

"But-

"No buts, I'll fulfil your wishes, and you do what I want in return,"

"But why?" she sounded disappointed. But that was expected.

"Well, tonight I'll pick you up around 7. And you'll choose where you want to go," he said ignoring the question and quickly got into his car and left. Risa however still stood there smiling like an idiot with her hands on her chest.

"What should I wear?" Risa said franticly, pacing around her room. She walked into her walk-in-closet and threw out another dress to a pile on the floor.

"I know, I'll ask Riku about this, maybe she can help," she said to herself then walked out her room to the one next door.

"Riku, I need your help," she said to her twin barging into the room.

"RISA! Don't you ever knock?" she said looking up at her from the sports magazine in her hands while lying on her bed.

"Sor-ry if I interrupted you, princess," she said rolling her eyes.

"Look whose talking," she said, knowing her sister would not leave her alone if an argument arises. "What do you want?"

"Well, I need your help. I got a date with Dark tonight and I don't know what to wear,"

"You? Out with Dark?" Riku ask disbelievingly.

"Oh, you're just jealous. But I just don't understand why Dark said it's just for tonight and never again," she said softly. Riku smirked, knowing full well what Dark intention was.

"Well Risa, maybe it's the best. So, did he tell you where both of you are going?"

"No, he just told me to pick a place of my choice," she said dreamily.

"And where do you want to go?" Riku raised a brow.

"I'm not telling you Riku, I just came by here to ask you what to wear," she said.

"Ah, yeah, well just hope when you come back you're what you are, and didn't lose anything,"

"What are you getting on?" Risa asked accusingly.

"I just said if you're thinking of a one night stand, forget about it. I don't want to hear you bawling your eyes out for more," Riku continued to smirk.

"Riku, Riku, Riku, I've been waiting for that moment for years. I want him to be my first," she said.

"Oh, great, give me the details when you're home," she said rolling her eyes.

"So, back to why I'm here. What should I wear?" she asks.

"Risa, don't ask me. You're going on a date, not me. I don't even know where you want to go,"

"Whatever, it's impossible to even talk to you," she said and walked back into her room.

"Likewise dear sis, likewise," Riku said returning to her magazine. Indeed that was what she intended to do. Make Risa annoy and leave her alone.

Dark drove his way up to the Harada house which was located up on a hill. It was in fact, a big house. The Harada were one of the richest families around. Besides that there's Hikari, Hiwatari and such. Dark wore his simple black button up shirt and black slacks. He didn't feel up to dressing up for Risa. 'It's not worth it', he thought. Upon reaching the top, he drove to the entrance. He stopped the car then walked to the main door. He rang the door bell and waited for someone to open it.

"Yes, may I help you?" ask a man in his late 50s.

"I'm here for Miss Harada Risa," said Dark casually. The man nodded and asked him to wait a bit.

"Would you like to come in sir?" the man asks.

"It's okay, I'll wait in the car," and with that Dark walked back to his car.

"RISA! Dark's here," Riku shouted while knocking Risa's door.

"He's here?" she asks opening the door excitedly.

"Look at you," Riku said upon looking at her sister head to toe. Risa had on a mini black dress with spaghetti straps. The dress showed more cleavage than it supposes to and was up to her mid thigh. And she was wearing black boots that reach up to her knees.

"You look like a slut," Riku said.

"Aww, you're just jealous,"

"Say all you want. Well, what are you waiting for? Go already," Riku pushed her towards the stairs.

Risa quickly walked out the house and towards Dark's car. Dark set his eyes on her the whole way of her walks to his car. 'Risa, anyone would kill to have you,' Dark thought. 'But too bad, it won't ever be me,'

"Hi, Dark," she said giddily and gave him a smile.

"So, have you thought of where you would like this date to be?" Dark asked.

"Well, I was wondering where you always hang out," she ask.

"The clubs I suppose, would you like to go there?" Risa chewed the bottom of her lips, and then smiled up to him.

"Sure, why not," and with that, Dark drove both of them to the club.

Riku leans against the windowsill watching Dark's car the whole time. Thoughts' running through her head as she watches the car until it was out from sight.

'Risa, if only you're not that stubborn. Haven't you realise Dark never likes you before? Heh, he never seems to like anyone. Kind to think of it, he only ever like someone. And last time I check Niwa-kun is no female. I wonder what happen to him. But ever since Niwa-kun disappears, he never was the same. Which now I'm guessing, Dark's in love with him and always has. I really hope after tonight, you finally gave up on him. Even if that means losing your virginity,' she sighs and walks over to her bed. 'I don't care, as long as Dark is not the topic anymore'

Dark and Risa walked into one of the club Dark liked to hang out at. He got easy access to it as always. Risa's eyes widen at the sight before her. She had never been to a club before, although the place look distasteful to her, somehow she felt as though she was living a life she never has. She looks around her, young women were wearing revealing clothes, and up front she could see a stage with several pole and young women coming out from the back stage wearing sexy lingerie while dancing. 'That must be the strip dancer,' she thought looking at them. Dark led them to the bar and sat at the counter ordering drinks.

She looked at Dark and an idea hit her. If she wanted Dark for tonight, she needed to get him drunk.

Dark led them both to a private room but before they reach it, several men walked up to him.

"Dark, can you lend us some cash," one of the man asked.

"Sure, but I may not be this generous in the future,"

"We know, just help us out a bit then," another said assuring him. Dark fished out a couple of hundreds and they thanked him and walked off. Dark knew them to be drug addicts. He was nearly one of them if it weren't for Krad. But he still helped them out as a friend who is in need of money. He helps them but not more. That was what he always thought.

"Come on Risa," he said pulling her by the hand to the private room, she smiles hearing her name coming out from Dark's mouth.

The room was dim with sofa in the corner and a queen size bed at the side. On the coffee table there were the drinks they order. Risa walked to the sofa and sat on it waiting for Dark to do so. Dark sat beside of her and took a sip on his drink. Feeling adventurous, she crawled to his laps and started to kiss his collarbone, emitting moans from Dark and he put both his hands on her waist and lay her on the sofa.

"Risa, if you're deciding to make me drunk. Forget about it, I can give you what you want, just for tonight," he said huskily. By hearing it, a tinge of pink making its way to her cheeks.

"I want you," she whispers out. Dark smirked and nodded his head, his hands tracing on the side of her waist up to her face. Risa's breathing fastened whenever Dark touched certain spots, hearing it just makes Dark more aroused. Dark lowered his head and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Then, slowly he kisses further down to the crook of her neck nibble at it then sucking and licking, which in turn earns him a gasp and moans. He was about to trail kisses down south but Risa manage to gasp out 'bed'. So Dark carried her then plop her down on the bed not so gently.

Then it happened, he didn't know what caused it but now he saw Daisuke on the bed instead of Risa. He frowned at the figure sprawled out on the bed illuminate by the dim light.

"Dark," Risa groans out. The call of his name snaps him back and seeing Risa on the bed he takes slow steps crawling to her from the foot of the bed. First things first, he needed to get rid of the boots. He slips them off and throws it on the floor then slowly traced his fingers from her ankle to her thigh. He stops a moment and hovers above her. Looking at her flush face another image of Daisuke flashed across his mind, he tried to get rid of it but to no avail it's still there. Soon he ignores it and decided to just go with the flow.

Risa was doing really good, considering it was her first time. Dark propped on his elbows while giving her soft kisses here and there, while the other hand made its way to her breast. He massaged it enough to make her squirm under him. He smirked, it was easy to pin her at this point, he thought, just like any other girl he's done with. She moans again and decided it's enough teasing her. He then straddles her by her waist and proceeds get her dress off over her head. Throwing the dress aside he licks his way up to her breast. Keeping his tongue occupied, his hand roams downwards to her thong. Risa seems to enjoy every single touches, kisses, caresses. It was until Dark's hand made contact down at her crotch that it felt really good. She started to grind against him, coaxing Dark to just go with it already. Seeing that Dark was still fully clothed, she started unbuttoning his shirt, but Dark somehow stops her by entering a finger into her, she gives out a loud moan while grasping at the sheets.

"Daar…Dark…" she said in between her heavy breathing face flush. She was indeed tight, seeming that it was her first time. It was such a waste loosing it to someone who would never even give her a second glance, thought Dark again but he wasn't about to stop. Dark got rid of his pants and boxer then got something out from his back pocket, before spreading her legs apart and opening her up as wide as she would go.

"Dark… I…ne…ed you," she gasps out. Seeing images of him doing things to Daisuke makes him arouse. With every thrust into Risa was enough to make him stop feeling depressing. It felt as though he was indeed there with him.

With that one last thrust, he came as did Risa.

"Daisuke…" he whisper out lovingly, softly as the word itself was fragile, afraid it might break into pieces if he was not careful of voicing it out. Before Risa closed her eyes as the exhaustion takes over, she caught what Dark said. The name itself sounded familiar. And an angry glint crossed her eyes before her eyelids felt heavy and her eyes close.

* * *

**A/N****: So, how was it? I'm not really a fan of Risa, in fact I don't like her much. To those who like her I apologise. **

**There aren't many details on the lemon, though I hope it's not that bad. My original version for this was actually quite detail. But I rather not and wrote another in ****haste, thank god someone volunteer helping me beta it. Anyways, it's also because I don't like Risa that much.**

**Please do excuse me from whatever mistake I've made on this chapter. I've been feeling**** a bit off lately, and didn't feel up to rereading it over and over again.**

**Please do review and tell me what you think about it… **


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait. It's been awhile since I update, ne?

Thank you for the reviews, though I wish I get more of it… So I know what you guys think of my fic.

Anyways, thanks to those who took time to review.

**AmaiyaSontori** – Yes, Dark and Daisuke would eventually get together. And yes, they're a cute couple.

**T.O.C.A.** – LOL, thanks for the review it sure made me laugh. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

**DuziInuChick** – Yay!!! We can totally make an anti-Risa fanclub… Joke, joke… 'Sorry to those who likes Risa, I didn't mean it…' Well, there's Daisuke in this chapter, hope you like it…

This chapter has mention of Yuri/shoujo-ai. Hope you guys don't have any problem with it. Don't tell me i didn't warn you... Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 11

Dark peeled off his condom and threw it into the bin near the bed. Then he put on his boxer and pants. He looked at the person on the bed. It certainly in anyway cannot be Daisuke. Daisuke is unique, that was one of the reason that drawn him to him. Risa was only there as a deal to leave him alone. He smirked at that, his eyes looking at Risa nude form sprawled out on the bed. He was thinking of leaving her, but that would make him look bad. So he walked towards the bed and stood at the side, eyes travelling on the girl's body. There were bits of blood on the bed spread and her thigh.

"Miss Harada," he said as he shook her on her shoulder.

"Hmm…" she slowly opened her eyes and stared at Dark.

"Come on, get dress. I'm sending you home," said Dark.

"That soon?" she whined, moving to a sitting position and staring at him, lips pouting.

"Yes, I'll wait for you outside by the bar," he said and walked out from the room.

Risa stared at Dark's leaving figure and sighed. She looks at herself then spread her legs apart trying to act sexy. She then smiles remembering what they did just now. It was something new to her and she really likes it. She got up from the bed and moved to put on her clothes.

After finish dressing up, she walks out from the room. She looked around the place, breathing in the smell of smoke and alcohol trying to look for Dark in a crowd full of people. She spotted him by the bar as he had mentioned, she started to walk over to him. Just barely a few steps, three men stop in front of her. She notices one of them was the one asking Dark for money.

"Hey there pretty little thing," said one of them with his right ear full of piercing.

"Did you have fun just now? You are the one with Dark right?" said another one with spiky hair. 'He's cute' thought Risa and nodded her head, and giving a sexy smile to him.

"I've never seen anyone like you here before," said another pale looking one, nevertheless his skin makes him looks hot.

"Yea, it's my first time here," said Risa.

"You should come here more often; have some fun once in a while. I'm Arashi, this is Jun" pointing to the one with lots of piercing on his right ear, "And this is Kei," the pale boy raises his hand lazily.

"I'm Risa, nice to meet you. I love it here, but I'm still underage to come here," she said.

"That won't be a problem, the owner's son will let you in, and he's our friend. We'll tell him bout you," said Arashi moving closer to her.

"Well, I'll think about it," said Risa feeling an arm snaking around her waist and Arashi leaning close to her ear.

"I'll be waiting then," he said. His breath tickling her skin and his tongue darted out to lick at her ear lobe.

"Sure," she said in a pitch high voice, her face flush as his hand move down to her crotch in a teasing manner.

"You're beautiful, let me feel you sometimes," he said in a low voice making Risa a shudder.

Dark looked around for Risa. 'What took her so long?' he thought. Standing up from where he sat. He walks back to the room where he left her. As he was walking, he finally saw Risa.

"Risa, are you ready?" he ask her, eyes looking at the three men.

"Yes," she smiles again hearing her name calls out by Dark. "I got to go guys, maybe some other time," she said giving Arashi a wink, then followed Dark's leaving figure.

"Here we are," he said, stopping his car in front of her house. "Keep your word, Miss Harada," he said, turning his head to look at her, and she nods her head.

"Dark, what is Daisuke to you?" she suddenly asks. Dark's eyes widen and he turns his head to look to the front. He didn't feel up to answering her, he never wanted anyone to know anything besides Krad and Satoshi. So he just ignored her question.

"Dark… answer me, I know you heard me well," she said as an angry glint in her eyes.

"It's none of your business," said Dark looking back at her. His face held no emotion.

"I just wanted to know, unless…" she trailed as she realised something. 'Maybe Dark likes Daisuke? But it couldn't be,' she thought.

"Just leave it be, I don't want to hear it anymore," said Dark his tone rising.

"I really love you Dark," she said her tone soften as tears started welling up. Dark never talk to her like that before. It hurt, really hurt.

"I don't. You should quit, because I will never return your feelings,"

"But…"

"Risa, do you know that, there are a lot of people that like you? I'm sorry, this is what I can say," said Dark softly. "You should find someone who is worth loving, and that they love you in return,"

Risa sigh, and then look up, holding back her tears and smiled. "Thank you though, for tonight. It was really great," and opened the door.

"No problem. Well, it's getting late, you should go in,"

"Yea, good night," and with that she closed the door. Dark then drove away. "Daisuke, you really gotten me going crazy," he said under his breath.

"Hey Daisuke?" Jian said while driving.

"Hm?" Daisuke turns to the side to look at him.

"Ever thought of going on a date?" he asks and turning his head to the side and flashed a grin to him.

"Jian, how many times do I have to tell you, no," he said turning to look on the road.

"I can't help it. You're popular at school and it drives me mad if another fan of yours screams and chases you around everywhere," he said.

"They're just wasting their time. I have no interest in them,"

"You can have flings you know. Have some fun once in a while. I'm 23 and if I were you I take chances when I have one,"

"Jian, its still annoys me how you look older than your age. I think you better shave. Maybe that way, you'll get more chances like what you just said. Besides, school is school. I'm not going there to look for my soul mate," Daisuke said turning sideways again. He always told him that, saying school is for learning and whatever besides that is for a different place. However, Jian really does look old for his age. At first Daisuke had thought him to be around 28, then when he asked him, he got a shock. Well, it was to be expected anyway with him growing a moustache. Jian told him, it gave him a bad boy look, whatever that means thought Daisuke.

"Daisuke, you have a lot to learn about me. But for now go and learn something, I'll pick you up after school," said Jian pulling to a stop in front of his school.

"See you later," Daisuke mumbled and stepped out of the car.

"Jian, have you seen my documents?" Daichii ask as he got into the car.

"Hmm? Aren't they inside your briefcase?" said Jian turning around.

"Oh, no I meant the documents from the year before," said Daichii.

"I suggest you to check the seat pocket, I haven't touch anything inside," said Jian. Daichii then rummaged through the seat pocket and found a sketch book.

"What is this?" he asked and opened it. Jian turned around to see what it was.

"Ah, this must belong to Dai-chan," he said as he flipped through it. Inside are sketches of random scenery and such. When he reached to the last several pages, he stopped and analysed it.

"Have you seen this before?" Daichii ask him.

"No, what is it?" Jian asked looking over through the rear view mirror.

"It's Dai-chan's sketch book. He must've forgotten it since the first day he came here," said Daichii, eyes still looking over through the sketch of a person.

"What is it?" ask Jian when they got caught in a traffic.

"This must be Dark," said Daichii smiling.

"Eh?" Jian turned his head and Daichii shown him the sketch of Dark in full detail. It showed how carefully Daisuke had drawn it.

"Do you know him?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I always had known it would be this person Daisuke mention. This just reminds me of Emiko,"

"Why would you say that, boss? Um, I was wondering, if maybe you could tell me anything about your daughter,"

"Sure, I don't see there is a problem. But before I continue it, you have to promise not to tell a soul," he said.

"Ah, of cause, I've always have," he said smiling.

"So it seems. Well, it started when Emiko was just a little girl; she made her first friend who was called Lena. Lena is a daughter of my business partner back then. As time went by, they became closer friends, soon into best friends, and then more than that," he paused.

"You mean like lovers?" Jian looked up from the rear view mirror.

"Hm. Something like that. I caught them one day, while doing naughty acts behind close doors. My late wife never found out about their relationship. It was only me, Emiko and Lena's little secret. I love my Emiko so much, she never lies to me. She told me everything that happened between them. But as time went by, both of them decided to go on their separate ways, Lena got married before Emiko and gave birth to a baby boy. She named him Dark," Jian widened his eyes.

"No way! Is this the same Dark we're talking about?" Daichii chuckles on Jian's eagerness.

"As I was saying, after two years, Daisuke was born. Emiko and Lena are still good friends. And Dark and Daisuke were really close. At first, their mothers were thinking of marrying off their kids. But as it turns out both of them are males. It was funny, how both of them still insisted if ever the possibility they got together," Daichii pause with a distance look in his eyes.

"But one day, Lena and her family moved to another country. The story behind it all was kept between them. This left a big impact on Daisuke and Dark even though they were only children. Well, I suppose Dark still remembers their childhood, while Daisuke was still too young,"

"So, you're telling me that Dark in that sketch book is probably the same Dark that is Lena's son,"

"No doubt on that,"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, we're not. Daisuke probably has forgotten about him for now, it might also be because of his head injuries. But he would remember it one day and when that comes, everything would be in place. Besides, when they were kids they shared something between them like their mothers, and I know it still stayed that way"

"Interesting, I always wonder why he stop talking about Dark. Guess, you might be right about his head," said Jian.

"Jian, when will Daisuke be having his school holiday?"

"It's starting next week,"

"Ah, in that case, as today is Thursday, let's bring him out for some fun tomorrow night,"

"Isn't he too young for that?"

"It's never too young for a Niwa bloodline to do anything," Daichii smirk while Jian sweat drop.

"As you wish, sir," said Jian. There's no objection then in this matter, not that he has the rights to.

**I don't know how long would it takes for me to post the next chapter. I'm actually having writer's block. 'Nooo!!! The horror,'. Though I have a plot for this fic, I just don't know how to put it on paper. And being me with different ideas keep popping up every now and then, it's a bit difficult to choose one. **

**Anyways, make my day and review!!! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait. I've actually posted a threesome fic based on Harry Potter. It's between Harry/Snape/Draco. If any of you like lemon and would like to read it, its call Forbidden Potion. It's my first attempt on a threesome and also Harry Potter. **

**Oh, and thank you to those who took time to reviews, alerts and favorites. **

**Here you go the next chapter. Hope you all like it. This chapter is mainly about Daisuke's life.**

Chapter 12

Daisuke quickly grabbed his jacket and rushed out of his room. When he got down to the front door, Daichii was already there waiting for him.

"Sorry, jii-san, I've fell asleep," he apologized.

"It's alright Dai-chan. Well, come along. Oh, by the way, you look nice," Daichii said with a smile.

"Thanks," Daisuke nodded his head and followed his grandpa out to the waiting car. He wore a dark green sleeveless shirt that show off his well tone muscle, a leather jacket to go over it and a pair of black jeans with silver chains attached to its sides.

"All set?" Jian asked from the driver's seat, turning his head to look at them.

"Jian, you look… nice," said Daisuke.

"Really? Thanks," said Jian and rubbed his now hairless chin.

"I agree you're totally going to score some tonight. Not that you never before," said Daichii with a smirk.

"Ah, I'll receive it with open arms then," said Jian as he turned back to the front and began driving.

"Jii-san, where are we going?" Daisuke asked.

"Tonight, you will be introduced to the world of manhood," Daichii simply said.

"Come on, tell me already," Daisuke ask with pleading tone. He had been asking Daichii at least ten times but he still hasn't received the answer.

"Dai-chan, do you know about the Niwa family history?"

"No, no one ever tell me bout it,"

"Have you ever wondered what your family does for living?" Daichii ask again, making Daisuke frown.

"Mom and dad work as researcher," he answered.

"They wanted you to think that they're researchers. But what about me? Ever wonder what I do for a living?"

"What is this twenty question? What is he talking about?"He thought.

"I've always ask that myself. What do you do jii-san?" Daisuke always wonder about that. His grandfather always traveled and lived in different countries and that he can get everything he ever wanted since he moved in with his grandpa. All that really made him curious now.

"When the time comes, every Niwa will learn the secret of our family history. But you have to keep it a secret, Dai-chan.,"

"Yes, I promise. Now can you tell me?"

"I'm a mafia," he said.

"O-kay?" Daisuke said slowly, a frown on his face.

"It was passed on from generation to generation of our family. Your parents work as art thieves at the archeology site, I'll explain that some other time,"

"And?" he said slowly, disbelievingly.

"What do you think about it?"

"I don't know what to say; I mean this is something,"

"It's alright, you're probably thinks I'm crazy for telling you this. But we're not living a mafia live now, not anymore, those days are long gone. I just hold the title as Niwa is a prestigious family name and we were told to continue it for as long as it takes,"

"I don't know what to say,"

"I hope you're not disappointed of your family," said Daichii looking at his grandson.

"I'm not, but I'm just a bit shock that's all. I kind of suspected something, but never this,"

"When I was your age I was kind of like you as well. I guess surrounding by everything you ever wanted is not a best way to keep a secret, ne? Though for your mother, she found out in an entirely different way,"

"How did she…"he was about to ask him but was cut off by Daichii.

"Ah, we're here," said Daichii as they stopped in front of a building.

"Jii-san, why are we here?" he looked out the window. They've stopped in an alley in front of the back door of a hotel.

"Oh, didn't I tell you, you're going to have a taste of man hood," he said again.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked with a straight face. It really gave him an idea of it. But it was not possible that his grandfather meant it that way.

"You're going to be a man Daisuke. Do you need more explanation to that?" Daichii smirked, while Daisuke has a slight pink tinge on his cheek.

"Ah…" Daisuke replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "But aren't I underage to be here?" _Haven't you forgotten? I'm 15 for crying out loud!_ He thought, mentally screaming in his head.

"Normally yes. Well, I haven't told you the reason why I often move around right? The reason is that I own several hotels around the world, including this one over here," Daisuke then just nodded his head. Then he remembered.

"Jii-san, how did mom ever found out?" Daisuke asked, curiosity written all over his face. Daichii just smirked.

"Oh that? She found out when she was 13. And that time I found her in such compromising position with someone. While she was curious about why I'm in a hotel, I told her everything, so that's how she found out,"

"Mom? Lost her virginity when she was 13?" he said to himself out loud.

"Yup, and you're on your way, Daisuke,"

"But jii…"he wasn't able to protest as Daichii had stepped out from the car, Daisuke having too quickly follow suit. They walk in from the back door in an alley, stopping in front of a door leading to the back kitchen. They walked in and turned at a corner, stopping in front of a cabinet full of kitchen supplies. Jian then stepped close to Daichii, covering him from prying eyes. Minutes later the cabinet slid to the side, revealing a set of stair case. Daisuke then quietly followed them; slowly absorbing everything in a minimal amount of time.

"So what do you think, Daisuke?" Jian asked, shaking him out of his trance. There he finally sees what it was. It was partly casino, the other part the bar; similar to a night club. Up front, Daisuke could see doors that led to rooms and more. His eyes then traveled over to a side where a group of girls wearing skimpy clothes, some of them sitting with a group of men, not even minding that they were being grope.

"Jian? This is not some kind of brothel is it?"

"Nope, I guess it's a bit confusing for you right now,"

"Daisuke, Jian, I'm off. Do anything you wish. But remember to wear protection now. Come on ladies," Daichii said. Daisuke then had a barely visible tinge over his cheek as he notice both of Daichii's arm were occupied by pretty girls wearing nothing but a piece of transparent dresses that reached their mid-thigh.

"See you later, Daichii," said Jian with a wink. Daichii winked back and walked away.

"What was that about?" Daisuke asked.

"See, your grandpa and I always go for outing like this every night before you came. Then he stopped so as to not make you suspicious. But I guess we're back to old times now. Well, come on, you're going to get a taste of that man hood as he said,"

"Whatever," he grumbles and followed Jian to the bar.

"Wow, Daisuke, you're going to get drunk if you keep on drinking,"

"I don't care," he said. Jian shrugged, and then took another drink from his glass. It was too much for him. He wouldn't even care if he got drunk, which he was well on his way. First, his grandpa told him bout being in the mafia, then his parents working as thieves, and then received the information about his mother losing her virginity, which his grandfather sounds proud of it, and wanted him to as well, and not just that, this place is just full of women walking around practically naked. And that is really making him having a problem.

He groans aloud, and takes another sip.

"What's up Daisuke? You don't look happy coming here. I mean every teenager your age would kill to come here,"

"I know, it's just too much for me for one night,"

"I guess you're right. But look on the bright side; you get to see the ladies here,"

"And just now with Jii-san, I can't imagine what he's doing,"

"That's a lesson you're going to learn. Are you ready?" he asked.

"For what?"

"Scoring some of them," he said. Daisuke looked back to his glass, then gulped down the remains of it.

"Yes, now I'm ready,"

"_If this is life, guess I'm not going to miss it,"_ he thought and followed Jian to the rooms.

"Okay, you take this one. I'll take this one," Jian said, motioning to the one opposite to his. Daisuke nodded his head, not trusting his voice.

"Here," he handed him several packets and walked into the room. Daisuke took and put them into his pocket. Slowly, he turned the door knob and walked into the room.

The room was dim. He could see the room was really comfortable. It looked like a living room, but instead there's a bed in the middle of the room. On the bed there's a girl who looked about 17 with long black hair covering her front side. She looked at him and smiled seductively. Daisuke walked towards the bed swaying a bit but still maintained his balance.

"So, is this your first time?" the girl asked.

"What if it is?" said Daisuke coolly, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the chair.

"Cause it is for me," she said.

"Aren't you afraid?" Daisuke asked.

"No, cause I wanted to do this willingly," she said moving a bit and to the side facing Daisuke. Her movement gave Daisuke full view of what hides underneath her hair. Slowly he moved over to the bed, eyes locking to hers.

"Do you mind if I take care of you tonight?" he said huskily into her ear.

"No," she answered, her breath hitching as she felt the wetness of Daisuke's tongue licking the shell of her ear. Daisuke then shifted his position and pinned her to the bed as he started slowly kissing her down on the side of her neck. He licked and sucked on the soft flesh where the neck and shoulder joined. Daisuke smirked as he heard her moan from such simple act, licking the soft flesh before letting his teeth sink into her skin.

His hand then started to crawl up her bare back with another over her plump chest. He heard the girl's breathing started to speed up with heat radiating off from both him and the girl's body. Looking down at the breathless girl lying limply on the bed, he felt something stir within him. From that moment on, he didn't know what he was doing. He felt like something had possessed him to act bold, not like his normal self. His eyes were tinted with lust.

"_It's probably the alcohol working up on me," _he thought

In a fluid motion, he got off of the girl and went to the table. Taking one of the packets Jian had given to him, he put it on hastily before going back to the girl. His hand crawl up to her inner thigh with his other hand cupping her chin, giving her a bruising kiss, not even bother with the whimpering girl. Breaking the kiss, he licks his way down to her neck and a scream could be heard as he inserted his finger into her sharply. He smirk again hearing her scream. He knows he was supposed to act gently towards the girl, but he can't help it, he isn't doing this out of love. Besides, it's not like he cares about anyone at all.

'Of course, this is only for fun just like what jii-san and Jian had said' he thought to himself as he slammed into the girl giving her one last hard thrust. Together both of them reach their climax with the girl screams out loud and fall limply onto the bed. Daisuke pull himself out of her and got off the bed. He cleaned himself off before pulling everything together. After straightening himself, he started walking towards the door where he came in from, leaving the room with not even a slight glance at the girl that lay sleeping on the bed.

**So what do you think? I know it's not good, but do review. I'm trying my best to update ASAP, and not lose interest in this fic. So make my day and review!!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been having trouble with writing nowadays, as I'm more to being a reader than to write. And plus, writers block and all. With my muse suddenly flew out the window. Sigh…**

**Thank you to those who took time to reviews, alerts and favorites. **

**And also thanks Anonymous Void for being my beta. **

**Anyways, here's the next chap. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13

_A three year old Daisuke was running around in what seems like a garden. Happy laughter could be heard as young Daisuke tried to run and avoid being caught by another boy with violet hair._

"_You won't catch me," Daisuke squealed, heading into another direction again._

"_I'll catch you, I'm faster," the other boy called out. He was indeed older than little Daisuke for a few years and much taller than him. They were running happily about the garden playing tag. _

Daisuke woke up from his slumber with a warm smile graced on his feature. He couldn't quite figure it out about that dream. How long had he had it? Every single night since a couple of months ago, over and over again, the same dream. Who was the boy with violet hair? Every time when he dreamt about it, he would try his hardest to catch a glimpse of the boy's face. It was frustrating beyond believe; he wanted to see the boy's face, wanted to know who was playing with him, chasing him. But it was no use, he could never see it. But his voice, the color of his hair, really looked familiar to him. The boy reminded him of someone that he couldn't seem to place. He needed to find out why he kept dreaming about him. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't seem to even remember his childhood. It was like it was being buried somewhere within his mind and he just needed to shove it out. But it looked like it wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Daisuke then turned to the side to look at his table clock. It was time to get ready. He needed to get ready for class. Daisuke is now nineteen years old and an art student in one of the colleges in Hong Kong. He, his grandfather, and Jian had moved to Hong Kong two years ago because Daichii had again opened a new branch.

The day's lesson started with the lecturer passing out a sheet of paper with their list of things for their assignment. They were asked to draw a portrait of anyone that they care about or maybe love or maybe even their deepest and darkest desire. At first, Daisuke had no idea who to draw. He read the instruction sheet again, and remembered the dream. He let his eyes trailed over the paper and the word 'dark' seemed to glow, separating from the rest.

_Dark? _He had heard this name before. He closed his eyes and an image of the violet hair boy in his dream flashed through his mind. He was in his teens, looked about fifteen. His hand then began to move and began to draw. Students around him, who admired him, were really curious on who he was going to draw, hoping it was one of them on the paper in front of their beloved Daisuke.

A few girls decided to sneak a peak at the drawing and were in awe. It was neither one of them and they wondered if the person in the drawing was real or was just in his imagination. The outcome of the painting was a boy with violet hair with his arms spread wide like he was about to fly, with a calm expression on his feature staring ahead on the hill side. People around him got curious as to who the person was in the painting. The painting was drawn with such passion by Daisuke that his fan girls started to get really jealous on the unknown person on the paper; he looked so perfect, and really handsome.

Daisuke couldn't seem to concentrate anymore after he finished his drawing. He looked at it and it felt quite familiar to him. But who was the boy? After class, he took his drawing and skipped the rest of the day's lesson, walking to his car and driving home.

Daichii was in the kitchen when Daisuke got home. Daisuke walked into the kitchen and was met with a worried Daichii.

"Daisuke, why are you home so early today?" Daichii asked, looking at him from his seat at the dining table. "And what is that?" he asked, motioning the drawing under Daisuke's arm. Daichii always looked at his grandson's drawing since he loved art and his grandson was really good at it. Daisuke then turned the drawing to let Daichii see it. Daichii's eyes widen when he notice who it was.

"Dai-chan, do you know who that is?" Daichii motioned to the person in the drawing.

"No. Do you? I can't seem to get this dream out of my mind. I keep having the same dream over and over again, and just now in art class, I finally know what he looks like."

"What is the dream about?" Daichii asked out of curiosity.

"It was, I guess, when I was little, with him chasing me around, playing tag. Why do I suspect you know something about him?" Daisuke sat himself in front of his grandfather.

"Yes, I do know who he is," Daichii nodded his head, taking a sip of his tea.

"Can you tell me bout him? Who is he? Why do I kept having dreams about him for months."

"Are you sure, you wanted to know who that person is?" Daichii asked.

"Yes, but why are you asking me this?" Daisuke frowned a bit and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Because you were the one who wanted to forget about him, and if you're really sure, then I'll tell you."

"Yes, I'm sure. I wanted to know."

"Do you remember the time you got your head injured?" Daisuke nodded his head.

"Wait here, I'll need to get something." Daichii then walked out and a couple minutes later, he came back with several albums and a sketchbook.

"His name is Dark. He's your childhood friend and is very much close to you. His mother and your mother are very good friends and one day when he was five and you were three, he and his family moved. And you were so sad that you cried and eventually forgot about him. Then one day, he came back. This is when you told me what had happened." Daichii then told him about the fall and how Dark had helped him and brought him to his house, how Dark had kissed him. He couldn't stand it, all the pressure, and decided to come to China.

"Dark really loves you. You two loved each other since you were little kids. You know there is more than this that I haven't told you. But I guess it is time for you to remember it on your own. The doctor had told me about this years ago, when I brought you to the hospital. And it's really good that you can remember it on your own. I guess it is time for all of us to go back to Japan," Daichii said with a soft smile on his face, pushing the sketch book towards him so that Daisuke could begin to look through it.

"I- I don't know what to do… This is all so sudden. But I guess I'm ready to go home."

"You know, Dark is not a bad person. He just, I guess, didn't know you forgot about him."

Daisuke smiled as he set his eyes on one of the photo. It was him and Dark cuddling on the couch wrapping in blankets with happy smile on their faces, looking into the camera. There were so many memories flashes into his mind. Next, he started to look through his sketchbook.

"That's your sketchbook. I found it in the car and kept it. At first I wasn't sure who you meant but after looking at the sketch of him. I came to realize, Dark must have came back and looked for you."

"Thanks, jii-san."

"Well, I guess you better pack. Because I have decided the sooner you get back, the better things would turn out."

"I'm not sure if I can face him again," Daisuke said worriedly.

"You'll do fine; I don't think he can forget about you. He came back after years of disappearing with his family to look for you and I'm sure he'll be glad you came back to him this time."

"I hope so."

"You just needed to sort out everything, including your feeling for him. I'm sure you two will work things out," said Daichii with his usual knowing glance.

Daisuke lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His mind wondered off to the new information he receive from his grandfather. He tried to remember everything that happened that day. So his first kiss was with Dark. That is no surprise now that he knew he swung both ways. Think about it, no wonder his grandfather and Jian didn't mind much about everything, And Jian must have known about it as well and kept quiet about it because he wanted to forget. He was young that time, he wouldn't blame himself, and with Dark suddenly kissing him and all… Flash back when he was in Dark's house and the hill side slowly making its way into his mind, Dark was indeed gorgeous. No wonder fan girls were chasing him back then. They were mad at him for gaining Dark's attention.

"Dark…" he whispered his name out, letting it role off his tongue, with a soft smile grace upon his feature. Thinking back, he missed Dark more now. Rolling to his side and hugging his pillow tight, he closed his eyes letting sleep take him and dreaming of a certain violet hair man.

**Reviews are welcome. **


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm really sorry for the long wait. **

**Thank you to those who took time to reviews, alerts and favorites.**

**Anyways, here's the next chap. Enjoy.**

Chapter 14

Daisuke walked down the streets of Hong Kong in the cold February night. Breathing in the cold air then letting it out with a soft sighed, he stopped in his track after passing several shops only to look up into the dark sky. Stars seems so far away, so he settled himself with the building's colourful lights. He loves the night city, especially the lights. If he can't see the stars then lights will do as substitute to it, so he thought. But even so it still calms him down. Tightening his jacket around him, he continued his walk until he reached a park. Walking in, he looked for a comfortable spot for his nightly light-gazing.

He'd been thinking a lot these couple of days, about his life and especially about Dark. How could he have forgotten about him? Dark was supposed to be very precious to him. And how could he just turn up in a much unexpected time after all those years of absence? It seems too surreal, not to mentioned that he'd forgotten about him for an extra five years. How did it turn out that way?

Ever since he moved away, everything seemed so far away. Why was it that he never realized there was always a distance feeling in whatever things that he had done like there was some sort of inkling feeling. And now that the truth had reveal itself, what was he suppose to do?

Daisuke was too caught up with his own thought that he didn't notice someone stood beside him.

"Hey Daisuke, you okay?" Jian asked him worriedly.

"Hey, yea, I'm fine," Daisuke answered and turned to look at Jian.

"This is so unlike you, getting off guard and all," said Jian as he walked to stand in front of him, wrapping a scarf around Daisuke's neck and tightening it, making him move closer, almost inches apart from his face. Jian then leaned in, giving Daisuke a peck on the lips.

"There. I don't want you to catch a cold," Jian stated simply, ruffled Daisuke's hair with a wink and a smile gracing his features.

"So, want me to keep you company?" Daisuke nodded with a soft smile then continued to walk with Jian close to his side.

"Jian, how can I forget about him?" Daisuke asked softly, sounding a bit broken.

"Dai, you still on about that? Want me to explain to you why again?"

"I know why, because of my head and all, right? But what I can't believe is that I stopped thinking about him. Even though I'm looking forward to seeing him again, I'm really afraid deep inside. I don't know how things are going to work out between us. I mean, I left him. Will we ever be together again? I just don't know anymore. I'm very worried, because I've realized that I've always love him but then…" Daisuke stopped, as if by continuing he might cry. It was just too painful for him right now. Jian, who was still listening, pulled him close to him and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Daisuke, I know you love him since a long time ago, even your grandfather knew longer than me. I'm sure Dark will understand. There might be chances that he still loves you, you know. Just clear things up with him when you get back. I'm sure he'll want you back into his life,"

"You think so?" Daisuke looked up at Jian.

"Yes, I'm sure," Jian said. Daisuke smiles and leans up to captured Jian's lips in a brief kiss.

"You know sooner or later this kind of thing's got to stop right?" Jian implied on the little affection shared between them.

"Yea, I know," Daisuke chuckled. "And there's so much explaining to do too," he sighed softly.

"Are you done packing? You'll be leaving tomorrow right?"

"Yup, and I've packed most of my stuff. I'll be waiting for you guys to come."

"I'll miss you, you know," Jian turned to look at him.

"Yea right,"

"Course I do, you're such a big baby in front of me and your grandpa,"

"I know, that's because you guys spoil me," Daisuke said and snuggled into Jian's chest with his lips curled into a smile, so did Jian and he wrapped his arms around him protectively.

**xoxoxo**

"_Careful now Dark, we don't want to hurt Aunt Emiko and the baby." At the mention of the baby, little Dark stopped running and turned towards his mother who was walking over to him._

"_Baby?" Dark asked and tilted his head to the side, eyes full of curiosity._

"_Yeah, that's right. The baby is sleeping inside Aunt Emiko's belly."_

"_Wow, but mommy, why won't the baby come out?" Dark pulled at his mother's skirt._

"_That's because it's not the time yet. You know, you were once like that too," Lena smiled softly, taking her son's hand and walking with him to the house._

"_Really?" Dark's eyes widen._

"_Yes dear, later when the time comes, you can play with the baby."_

"_Yay!" Dark cheered happily hearing his mother's words, happy because he would be having a friend soon. Pulling away from his mother's grip, he took off running to the front door._

"_Hello Aunt Emiko," Dark greeted Emiko after she opened the door. Then he leaned close to her belly, "Hello baby," he said and patting the belly gently. Emiko then smiled warmly at him._

"_I can't wait till the baby comes out," he said out loud and looking up to the adults. "Then we can play and have fun together," grinning widely after he finish his little speech._

"_What are you going to call the baby?" Dark asked standing up from the coffee table where he was drawing and turned to Emiko who was sitting on the sofa with a book in her hand._

"_I'll call him Daisuke," Emiko said smiling and running her hand through Dark's violet locks. _

"_It's a nice name Aunt Emiko. I like it," he smiled and add "then I can call him Dai-chan," he giggles._

"_Oh, yes, Dai-chan is a great idea…" Emiko stopped and cringe, with a hand on her belly. "Oh no, I think it's time," Lena who was sitting in the armchair across from them got up quickly from her seat and over to Emiko's side. _

"_Dark, hurry and go call jii-san, he's outside. Tell him it's time," with that Dark ran outside to look for Daichii._

"Dark wake up," Krad shook him on the shoulder. Dark had fallen asleep on the couch in his office. Usually he would sit in front of a canvas and draw something but he did not get much of sleep recently as he kept dreaming of Daisuke more and more. It isn't unusual for him to not have any thoughts of him as Daisuke was constantly on his mind but everything had become more and more intense. He kept getting flashbacks or dreams of him.

Dark rubbed his eyes and sat up, turning to look at Krad.

"You know, you sounded like a horny teenager. You kept moaning 'suke, 'suke every now and then till I shook you up or you would have just reach climax right here. Seriously, I don't really want to witness it," Krad snickered, teasing his friend.

"Shut up already, I can't help it okay," Dark said with a light tinge over his cheeks and kicked Krad on the shin lightly. His dreams had started with flashbacks of his childhood, and then towards the end they turned a bit more to the erotic side.

"You need to get out more or get laid or something, Like 'toshi and me," Krad winked, and Dark glared.

"You know it's not like I don't want to, is just that I can't. It's because all I see is Daisuke," Dark growled then ruffled his hair. Getting a bit frustrated.

"I get it already, I'm not going to say it anymore," Krad surrendered. Getting into a fight with Dark was no use and he didn't want to repeat the last argument that had happened between them. It started because Krad had told Dark to just move on with his life and to forget about Daisuke. That had gotten Dark angry and not on speaking terms with him. It was not a pretty sight at all. Dark trusted him so much and needed his full support in his time of need. And here he goes being 'not understanding' as had Dark stated. He was at fault, he knows it himself. He had just been tired of Dark's attitude. Then Dark had completely gone wild and started a gang and stuff. Lots of shit had happened. In the end Krad himself had enough. He saved his ass and dragged him out of that lifestyle and even apologized for being unreasonable when Dark is not in his right state of mind. Now, Dark had become one of the greatest artist in Japan with his own gallery. And boy was he thankful that things were in order.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Dark scanned him over from top to bottom.

"I knew you'd forget about it!" Krad shook his head. "Haven't I told you that I'll be leaving early to go out with Satoshi for our anniversary? Anyways, just do the close up and I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Don't forget to come early for the meeting and please don't do anything I wouldn't do," Krad instructed while Dark raised his hand, indicating that he got it. Krad could be such a mother hen sometimes. "Well, I'll be going now."

Dark walked over to his latest painting and decided to continue it. His hand itched to draw another piece of Daisuke but he had just never mixed work with his personal life together. Decided to do that later when he gets home, he decided to continue on his 'normal' art, as he called it. Walking over to the window he caught a glimpse of Krad getting into his car with Satoshi in the front passenger seat. He felt a tug at his heart. This year will be the fifth year since Daisuke's been away from him. Staring up to the orange and red sky, the sun was about to set he thought for a moment. He sighed and hoped that Daisuke was doing fine now and that that miracle would happen for him to come back to him. After a few more minutes of staring at nothing, he walked back to his painting.

After a few hours had gone by and it was time to close up, Dark got up from his nearly finish painting and walked out from his office but not before taking his keys and coat with him. Stopping in front of the main entrance, he gave a nod to the guard who was opening the door for him.

"Satou, here's the key in case I end up somewhere. I'll call you when I need you to take my car," Dark handed Satou a spare car key.

"Yes, sir, I'll wait for your call,"

"Thanks and please do take care of the place," with that Dark walked over to his car and drove to a club to drain his sorrows. He just couldn't help it anymore, and with Krad out of his way today, he'll do what he wants.

Dark usually handed his spare car keys to the guard, especially when he was thinking of going out drinking. He would usually end up somewhere else while he was drunk and waking up naked with someone by his side. But being a light sleeper, he was able to get away before they woke up. That had happened several times, and he had decided to put a stop to that habit of his. But nevertheless, he'd always hand Satou his spare keys just in case anything happened to him. He just didn't want to burden Krad too much, so this has been a secret just between him and Satou.

**Reviews are welcome.**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm really sorry for the long wait. **

**Thank you to those who took time to reviews, alerts and favorites.**

**Anyways, here's the next chap. Enjoy.**

Chapter 15

Daisuke reached Japan the next day. Coming out from the terminal, he took out his sunglasses and puts them on as the afternoon ray is too much for his eyes to handle. He scanned the crowd for Yuko, a girl whom all that was pretty, young and clad in black the last time that he'd seen her.

"Daisuke!" he heard someone calling him and turned to looked for the person. He saw a lady waved at him and walked over to her when he realizes it was Yuko.

"Ah, finally I've found you. You surely have grown so much since the last time I've seen you!" Yuko gave him a smile and a hug.

"It's nice seeing you again Yuko. You're still as pretty as ever," Daisuke returned the little gesture.

"Why thank you. You've changed so much too," she winked and proceeds to walked to the car with Daisuke trailing behind her.

The ride back home was not as eventful, but he did have nice conversation with Yuko. She was a fun person to be with so it was never dull with her for long. He asked her about all his grandfather's businesses in Japan and she told him where all of them were located. There's a lot that had changed during his time away from his hometown, he noticed, as they reached a familiar road, Daisuke feeling a bit jumpy. Part of him was excited for returning but another was nervous with the thoughts of Dark. He looked out the window at his old neighborhood and smiled at the memories that flooded into his mind. He's starting to remember bits of event that happened in the past, and this could either be good or bad.

Yuko parked the car in front of the garage, then proceeds helping Daisuke with his luggage and bags. Opening the door to the front door, Daisuke followed Yuko into the house that he hadn't set foot in since he left all those years ago. Daisuke looked around and saw everything was the way he left it, minus the white cloth. It's not dusty as he expected.

"I had some help to maintain the place," she told Daisuke before he get the chance to question her about it. "And, I went shopping for some groceries, so no need to worry about food for now. You just settle in," she smiled.

"Thanks," Daisuke returned the smile.

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing my job," she winked. "Oh, before I forget," Yuko searched through her handbag and handed the keys that she found in her bag. "There's a car in the garage; thought it might come in handy," Daisuke quietly thanked her.

Throughout the day, Yuko helped Daisuke to organize his stuff and talked. She cooked them both lunch and after cleaning up she bid him goodbye and off she goes, back to work.

xoxoxo

Dark drove to the club where he usually went to when he was "in the mood;" it has been quite awhile since he stepped into a club. He's been busy, mostly because Krad would keep him busy but with Krad out of his way, he'll do what he wants. Not to mention the thought of Daisuke is constantly on his mind. He's beginning to get tired of all of it.

The club is still how it is, with the exception of there being bits of changes, but that was to be expected anyways since the last time he'd been there was probably six months ago. He went to sit at the bar where he usually sit and order his drinks.

"Dark, how have you been?" Dark turned to look at the person behind the bar. It was none other than Harada Risa. She smiled sweetly at him but then faltered when she looked at the bar counter; there's about ten over glasses, maybe even more since the bartender would clear it when it took much space. Dark did not answer her. He never liked the woman in front of him. He kicked himself in his mind. He shouldn't have come to this club, all he wanted to do is drowned his sorrow in peace and here's that annoying woman again.

You might have thought the Haradas would be successful, but not Risa. Risa had decided to work in a club, just like her slutty lifestyle. Her older twin sister Harada Riku however is very much successful; she continued running her family business and is a famous Japanese golfer when she wasn't in the office.

Risa likes working in the club; her first time stepping into one with Dark had opened her eyes to a life that she never had. From that day onwards she would always sneak out and meet new people, taking up drinking, smoking and even sleeping around with people as a result. Riku never understands her, she thought. She just wanted to have fun while she still can.

"Please, just leave me alo-" he was cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Dark! Have you forgotten about us?" Dark recognized him just by hearing the man's voice. He did not answered as another one started talking.

"We're in need now; it's been a week,"

"Are you talking to me?" Dark asked turning to face them. He knows what they want and he's not going to give them.

"Yeah, you," another said. Dark recognized him to be the one that can't keep his temper.

"What do you want?" Dark asked.

"We want drugs man, we need money,"

"So go find some," Dark said, turning back to his drinks. He wasn't in the mood to talk to people like them and he was starting to feel a bit lightheaded with all his drinks.

"We need it badly, and we're going to get some from you!" one said as they grabbed him by the shoulder roughly. Dark realizes where this is going and turned to punch the one on his right. The other one however pull him to the back door, out to the alley.

"Dark, just give them some. I don't want you to get hurt," Risa followed the men when they pull Dark out from the club. She ran to his side, hands holding his arm.

"No," Dark said simply and shrugged her off. He looked at the gang of people in front of him. They used to respect him, as he was their leader. He was powerful among them all, since he got the money and he is good with fighting. He never did asked for them, but they were the ones to follow him, thinking he will always be there to help them out in their time of need. But sadly, that didn't last long as Krad saved him from the worst.

The men started to lung towards him and he fought back with his hardest. The alcohol is getting to his head and he starts to feel dizzy, even as he punched another in the stomach. Dark felt an impact to his back and fell to the ground as one of the man had struck him with a piece of wood. When he tries to stand to fight back, they had all started to crowd around him and kicking him. Dark was about to fight back, until he heard what Risa had said.

"Dark, please, I love you! I tried to forget you, I tried to even forget about you calling me Daisuke but I can't. Please stop it," She begged him to just give up the money; she had tried to forget everything but she just can't seem to let go of it.

For a moment during the fight, Daisuke was not even in his mind. Now memories flooded back to him. He guessed that he deserves this. He rather just die, he's tired of all of it. The world is not even worth living anymore without Daisuke, he thought. He knows he's not being reasonable, but he can't help it anymore. Dark stopped fighting, letting the men pull him to his feet and start to throw punches at him. Risa tried to stop them, but they pushed her away to the side. She can only look from the side.

"Give it up Dark, we really thought you were one of us," the man said aiming at his right eye.

"Never," Dark sneered.

xoxoxo

Daisuke was feeling a bit unsettled. Waking up from his nap, he went to take a shower and decided to go drinking. He had asked about his grandfather's club, so Yuko told him where the nearest is located. He parked the car somewhere near the club and walked towards the backdoor through an alley. It's exactly what he and Jian always had done back in China and Hong Kong. Instead of the front door they walked in through the back. He wonders how different it is in Japan.

As he walked nearer towards the alley where the back door is, he could hear loud noises. People must be fighting, he thought. It's not unusual for him to encounter scene as such that is happening in front of him. It is the club, and he assumes some drunkard must have caused it.

Deciding to walk through it just to get in from the back door, he moved further, putting his guard up incase they decides to attack him. The more closer he gets, he begins to feel curious. He knows it's none of his business, but then they are outside of his grandfather's club. Catching a glimpse of violet locks, he felt anxious; he thought his mind is playing tricks on him, as the person on the ground looks awfully familiar to him. It couldn't possibly be Dark right?

Dark was on the ground, he felt dizzy, but he's not weak. Looking up from the ground he thought he saw his Daisuke. It couldn't be, Dark thought. But the person walks ever more closer to him. Another blow to his stomach got him back on the ground. Just to make sure his mind isn't playing some sick trick on him he looks up again, this time his eyes widen as he met the other's ruby orbs.

"Dai-su-ke?" he managed to say out, before he received another kick to his gut.

**Reviews are welcome… **


	17. Chapter 16

**Here's the long awaited chapter. I know, I know, what took me so long. I'm very sorry for not updating in awhile. To people who don't like how I write or don't like this fiction, please don't read and I'm not asking you to either. It's not nice to judge aye? **

**Thank you to those who took time to reviews, alerts and favorites.**

**Beta: Anonymous Void.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 16

Daisuke caught the words of the man on the ground. Figuring that his mind's not playing tricks on him, he realizes it is Dark and in a fast pace he first reaches the one that is kicking Dark in the stomach. Convinced that the person is Daisuke, Dark's hope of dying soon died away. He mustered his strength and stood up as the person who is kicking him was push away by Daisuke.

Daisuke was taught by Jian and his grandfather that violence is not the key to solve problems. In his first lesson on martial arts training with Jian, he was told that he was not allowed to use his training other than self defense. He promised to both Jian and his grandfather that.

Taking deep and calm breath as his grandfather has taught him, he dodge a punch that was aiming his way and another and then another. They were not trained, so it's not that difficult to dodge their punches or kicks.

Another came from another side aiming for Daisuke but Dark, who had gotten back up his feet, punched the person who dared to try and hurt the person of his affection. However, Daisuke took down most of them who were now lying on the ground. Seeing what Daisuke had done to their buddies, the others quickly ran away, knowing they are no match against Daisuke. Dark was by his side, keeping a close eye on Daisuke incase he needs help even though it seems Daisuke got away without any scratches.

Risa, who stood by the side witnessing the fight, walked across from where she was to the door that led back inside. Her movement caused Dark and Daisuke to turn and look at her. Risa's gaze met Daisuke for a second only as Daisuke turned away from her as if he'd never seen her before. Walking away briskly back into the club, only two conscious male are left in the alley.

Dark moves back to lean against the wall, his breathing shallow. He knows he's going to feel like crap the next day. Putting his hand on his stomach, he looks up meeting a none too happy looking Daisuke. He looks calm like the time he was fighting, but his eyes were nothing like the calm expression he puts on.

"Is that what you have planned? Dying in an alley, drunk and beaten up? That's low Dark," those were the first sentences Dark heard from Daisuke in five years. Daisuke's voice had gotten deep, he noted, and he sounded angry.

"No, I planned to just die," Dark replied truthfully and turned his gazed away. That was what he intended to do before Daisuke had suddenly popped up out of nowhere. Hearing Daisuke called him low is the last thing he wanted to hear. Daisuke used to always admire him, but now, seeing his current condition, he must've looked pathetic. He's sure there's going to be ugly bruises on him tomorrow. There was a short pause before Daisuke question him.

"Why?"

Dark then turn his gaze back to Daisuke, his eyes determine for an answer.

"I'm already dying inside. I might as well die and get it over with. I've been wondering, my hearts been itching for you to just come back. And now you're back, I feel even worse letting you see how low I've become," Dark wanted to say more, but his legs are giving out and his vision blurred. He slides down from the wall clutching his side and breathing deeply.

Hearing what Dark had said hurts, but Dark's suffering more than him. Daisuke felt guilty for calling him low; he should have thought before calling him that. Dark wouldn't have turned out this way if it wasn't for him. Moving closer to Dark, Daisuke crouched down to his side and helped Dark to his feet.

"I'm sorry," Daisuke managed to say softly, deciding not to further the conversation for now. Dark only shook his head as a reply.

"Come on," Daisuke said, his arms around Dark's figure. Dark let Daisuke help him and with that he ended up in Daisuke's car.

XOXOXO

Daisuke drove to his house as he has no idea where Dark lives. He's been to Dark's house before as he had recalled, but that was a long time ago; Dark might have moved and he's not familiar with the road either. He kept a close watch on Dark who sat beside him in the front passenger seat. The seat itself was down and Dark seemed to have fallen asleep. Daisuke noted that Dark is reek of alcohol; there's also a possible chance that he is a bit drunk, seeing how he had walked like a drunken person earlier.

Daisuke pulled to a stop at the driveway, and turned to look at Dark. Deciding to not wake him up, he got out from his side and went to open his front door. Going back again, he decides to just carry Dark. They were both about the same size, Dark's only taller than him about an inch or two.

Daisuke slowly put his arms behind Dark's knees and back and pull him out from the car, holding him bridal style. Kicking the car door shut, he walked up the steps and into the house. As they reached the stairs, Dark shook and opened his eyes groggily.

"Urgh," Dark groaned out, his back in pain from the pressure Daisuke was putting on it. Realising he was being carried, he tried to get down, Daisuke letting him down to his feet but keeping his arms around Dark, supporting him. Together they walked up the stairs and to Daisuke's room.

Once inside, Daisuke set Dark on his bed then searched around the house looking for face towels, a first aid kit, a pail of warm water and such.

"Lie down," Daisuke instructed, seeing as Dark was seated hunch down on the edge of the bed. Daisuke held his hand stopping him, when Dark had looked up to do what he was told. He stopped.

"Take off your clothes, and lie down," Dark did just that and slowly unbuttoned his button-up shirt then laid onto his back. While Dark was undressing, Daisuke tried his hardest not to stare, even though Dark's body was full of big ugly bruises, he still looks good. After Dark had lied down, he sat on the edge close to Dark. Daisuke decided to start by fixing Dark's face first, cleaning it with clean water. Rinsing the face towel, he dabbed it on Dark's face, proceeding to dress the facial wounds. There was a cut on his lips and above his eyebrow, his cheek purple and grazed along with his purple and blue eyes. He looked terrible. Dark was quiet as he was being treated, taking the time to look at Daisuke, taking in all of his features, noting that Daisuke has changed, no longer small and naïve looking as he remembers him to be. He's more muscular, though not those macho type weightlifters, but the type that suited him and his height. He's good looking as well. He couldn't believe what Daisuke is doing, nor can he believe Daisuke is in front of him. If it wasn't for the pain that runs through him when Daisuke was cleaning his cuts, he might have thought he was in dreamland.

After finishing treating Dark's face, Daisuke start on Dark's body. Daisuke tried his hardest to cover how nervous he is, struggling to keep the cool and collective façade that he had worn for five years. But it seems to be cracking; he just met Dark about two hours ago and now the five years worth of barriers that he built seems to crumble away. It's always Dark that can make him this way, he's sure of it, although, he can't remember much yet, but the feelings assures him that only Dark is the one that can affect him that much other than his family.

"It'll hurt," Daisuke warns as he pours some of the medicated oil on Dark's body. Dark was shaken out from his reverie, and on he goes for another one after hearing Daisuke's voice. His voice has changed as well, he sounded even sexier than before, he thought.

Dark grasped at the sheet as pain took over his body, his breathing uneven. It was hurting him a lot more than he was being beaten up. Daisuke slowly moved up to his chest and rubs circle on the bruises. After a while of rubbing him back and the front, he stopped.

"Why are you doing this? It's not like you care," Dark said. Daisuke looked up to Dark who is trying to sit up. Their eyes lock.

"I do," Daisuke answered him while putting the cap back on to the medicated oil and walked over to his wardrobe. Dark frowned, eyes following Daisuke's every movement.

Daisuke eyed Dark for a second before taking out a clean t-shirt for Dark as he's sure he'd be more comfortable wearing his boxers to sleep. He tossed it over to Dark and proceeds to take out another t-shirt for himself. Without looking back, Daisuke turned sideways and began stripping changing his clothes, surprising Dark with how bold he had become. He was sure that the Daisuke before this would have just asked him to turn his head or run into the bathroom to change. Shaking his head, he put on the t-shirt Daisuke had lent him, smelling Daisuke's scent on it all the while.

"What happen just now?" Daisuke questioned him, their eyes locking on one another.

"They wanted money…" he trailed off as he turned away, breaking the eye contact.

"And?" Daisuke asked, not convinced of his answer. Dark was quiet for a moment, contemplating on how to tell Daisuke.

"I used to have a gang. We did drugs and stuff like that," Dark explained, eyes looking over to the window.

"I want you stop," Daisuke said, walking over to the window and looking out to the neighbourhood.

"Hm?" Dark wasn't sure if he heard him right.

"I want you to stop the drugs, the drinking and all that shit," he said, turning to look at Dark.

"Why should I?" their eyes locking again.

"Cause I said so. If…if… you still like me you better stop all of this. _For me please,_" Daisuke said softly on the last three words, averting his gaze back to the window. Dark eyed him and he heard the soft word nonetheless. He wanted so badly to walk over to Daisuke right now.

"Why did you leave?" Dark asked softly.

"I…"

"I want the damn answer Daisuke, please," Dark sounded hopeless, heartbreaking to be exact.

"I couldn't take it back then; I couldn't face everyone who gives me a hard time. First, I bump my head and fell out of a tree, then what comes next? And I … I needed to get away from you. I couldn't take it all, it was too much for me…" silence engulfs them.

"I'm sorry," Dark said guiltily and lowers his head. Daisuke walked over and cupped Dark's chin with his thumb and index finger, tilted his head meeting his eyes.

"Why did you take drugs? Why did you do all those stupid things?" Dark averted his gaze from Daisuke.

"I couldn't… take the fact that you went away, leaving me again." Silence engulfs them again as Daisuke let go of Dark and sat closely to Dark on the edge of the bed. Daisuke guessed Dark also meant the time when they were younger. But he wasn't about to touch on that subject just yet.

"I'm sorry Dark, I… didn't know I left so much impact on you for leaving." Dark turned to the side and looked at him.

"Don't be, it was my fault."

"No, I know that you took all the blame on yourself. I don't want it to be that way. I'm sorry for all of it."

"Where did you go off to?"

"China."

"Do you… hate me that much?" Dark asked his voice soft.

"No, I don't," Daisuke said as he shifted on the bed.

"Could you give … me another chance?" Dark looked at Daisuke seriously.

"Could you?" Daisuke asked Dark his own question in reply, ruby meeting amethyst.

"More than you want," Dark said, giving him a warm smile.

"Then that's the answer," Daisuke replied and enveloped Dark in a gentle embrace, remembering that Dark is hurt. Dark was caught off guard but returned the gesture nonetheless.

"I won't let go of you this time," Dark whispered in his ear, holding him tightly and ignoring the pain that sears through his body. Daisuke did not say anything, quite relieved that Dark wanted him back. He had kept thinking of different possible outcomes that he would have to face after meeting Dark but he hadn't expected something like this. He had even thought that maybe Dark was taken. But nothing is better than having Dark close to him in a tight hug. They stay in each others embrace for awhile.

"I love you," Dark said softly. Daisuke snuggled into the embrace not saying a word. Deep down he was happy, the feeling of having Daisuke close to him like a dream come true.

"Dark, you need to rest. We can continue this tomorrow," Daisuke finally said, detangling them both and helping Dark to lie down. He grasped at Daisuke's wrist, motioning him to do the same.

Daisuke obeyed, hovering over him, their eyes locking once more. Leaning down, he gave Dark a soft and gentle kiss. It didn't last long as he pulled away and laid beside Dark, his arms around Dark's body. Dark shifts so both of them were facing each other. He could only let Daisuke do what he wants, afraid that Daisuke might just go away from him again. He wasn't about to act like how he used to, seeing what that had gotten both of them. He was happy that Daisuke was back and was lying besides him. His eye lit as they began to droop; it has been one hell of a day for him. With that one last glance at Daisuke, he fell asleep.

He watched Dark as he had fallen asleep; he wasn't that sleepy as he had taken a nap in the afternoon. He gently stroked Dark's purple locks, his eyes traveling over the wound.

_Little Daisuke had gone outside to play, waiting for Dark to come to his house as usual. He heard a car drive up into the driveway and was sure it was Dark. So he ran as fast as he could to the backdoor, heading into the kitchen. _

_He was running so quickly that he didn't notice there was a hose on the ground as the gardener was watering the plants, tripping on it and falling to the ground. Trying to balance himself, he ended up grazing one of his knees against the grass covered dirt. Feeling the pain, he began to sob, watching blood flowing out from his knee and his hands were in pain. _

_Dark was greeted by Emiko when he reached Daisuke's house. As usual his mother would send him over to play while she would either go to work or chat with Daisuke's mom. Before he got a chance to ask, Emiko told him where Daisuke was and he quickly ran off to look for Daisuke. Opening the back door, he was met with Daisuke sitting on the ground back facing him. His shoulder was shaking, as though he was crying. _

_Dark got worried and quickly ran over to him to see what was wrong, gasping when he saw blood on Daisuke's knees._

"_Dai-chan, don't cry. You wait here, I'll call your mom," he said gently, kneeling beside the red headed boy, trying to soothe him. He quickly got up and ran back in to the house to get Daisuke's mom. _

_When they were finally alone, Dark kisses the wound on his knees and hands. He told him that's how his mother would do to make it better, making Daisuke blush and thanking him with a hug. _

Daisuke smiled at the memory, leaning closer to Dark so that he could kiss the wound above his eyebrow and his lip softly. Dark stirred and cracked open his eyes.

"Dai-su-ke?"

"Hm?"

"Sleep," Dark said pulling Daisuke close to him. Daisuke let him and snuggled close to him, finally letting sleep take over him.

**Reviews are welcome. **


End file.
